A Stark and a Hawk
by lilbrig01
Summary: Melody Maria Stark loves her dad very much. Before he became Iron man and after. She is freshly graduated from college at 17, much like her dad, and trying to figure out this new world with superheroes. She's also trying to figure out her powers in the mean time. Then come along a very good looking SHIELD agent to make things even more confusing. What is a girl to do?
1. Meeting Melody

Life is complicated when your dad is Tony Stark. Hello, everyone my name Melody Maria Stark and I am obviously Tony Stark's daughter. I am just as smart as my dad having graduated MIT a couple weeks ago at 17 just like him. I just turned 17 about 4 months ago and graduated about 2 weeks ago. Unlike my dad, however, I am not cocky or arrogant. I'm pretty down to earth, I know surprising for a smart rich girl, and I care very much about people. I'm not really a fan of my father being in the weapon business, because being a part of something created to hurt people isn't something that sits well with me, but I would never guilt my dad over that. He had me so young and he's done his best by me. He was only 20 when I was born and grandpa gave him a hard time about me. Don't let that confuse you though, because I'm told grandpa loved me very much. But he never could miss a chance to look down upon my dad's decisions. I know he just wanted better for my dad; he just tried to bring it about the wrong way.

Grandma helped dad with me a lot that first year. When my grandparents went away on that trip my dad was terrified, it was the first time he would be staying alone with me. Grandma assured him he could do it and Grandpa told him to man up. After their accident he still took care of me, but he was so lost. He hired a nanny and the partying and hookups increased from what they had been before. Now mind you he was and still is protective of me. I never saw those things happening growing up, but I saw the pictures on TV and in magazines. Once I got older I realized what he was doing in them, I have no anger towards him for it, he was there for me when it counted and I can guarantee he has left in the middle of a, "date," or a party to come check on me because I called him crying more than once. For a while he went through a few nannies over the years and when we were in between nannies my dad's assistant, Pepper Potts, would take care of me.

Sometimes Pepper took care of me even if I had a nanny, my mother took off after giving birth to me. She never wanted a kid, but figured having Tony Stark's kid would be a pay day. She was right, to make sure she signed over her rights grandpa gave her the money she asked for. Dad wanted to fight her in court, but grandpa said once she signed over her rights she had no more leverage to get any more money. Pepper is the only mother figure I've ever known and I appreciate all she has done for dad and me, even if he doesn't always appreciate it or notice it for that matter. My dad and Pepper are in love with each other, they just don't realize it. I do, but I'm letting them figure it out for themselves. My major in college was the same as my dad's were, except I threw in Psychology too. I am really good at reading people and seeing things other people don't.

I know I didn't have a normal childhood, but it was a good one. My dad can be an arrogant jackass, even to me, but I love him so much and wouldn't trade him for any other dad! He isn't like grandpa was to him; he tells me how proud of me he is all the time and showed up for all my dance recitals, choir concerts, science fairs, beauty pageants, and anything else I wanted to take part in. I'm a scientist no doubt about it, but I'm also a little bit of a girly girl, which my dad did not anticipate, but having Pepper helped him figure out all the girly stuff I wanted to do. I look a lot like my dad, but I have bright blue eyes, which actually makes dad happy. He thinks my eyes help me stand out, like I need another reason to stand out.

There is one thing that makes me stand out that only my dad knows about. I'm, I guess what you would call a mutant; I can control and create ice and water. My dad noticed it at an early age and we have spent my whole life working on controlling. Which we learned requires me to use it, because suppressing it only makes it more difficult to live with. And because my dad says it is a part of me and I should never ignore it. We both believe being normal is overrated, the reason we keep it hidden is to keep those who would want to experiment on me from finding out about it. Or those who would try to hurt me or even those would try to turn me into a weapon. We know people in the world would use me for their gain, we'd rather not let it go that far.

Currently I am sitting in a crowd look up at my uncle James 'Rhodey' Rhodes on stage in a fancy hotel ballroom while we are all watching a moving video over my father's accomplishments since he took over Stark Industry. I love my Uncle and I call him a combination of Uncle James or Uncle Rhodey it depends what suits my mood. Do you know who is not in this ballroom watching all this? You guessed it, my darling father. Uncle James is going to be pissed. I can't wait to play mediator for that fight, I hope you noted my sarcasm there. Uncle James says, "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Everyone claps and I wait a couple seconds to see if my dad will show up. He doesn't. Uncle James says, "Tony?" He looks to me and I shake my head. He gives me a nod and I stand. I make my way up to the stage, usually Mr. Stane does this, but only when I'm not here. It means more when family does it I guess.

Uncle James helps me up the steps of the stage, heels are dangerous, but worth it. I take the award from him and kiss his cheek. I turn to the crowd and say, "Thank you, everyone. Thank you, so much. This award is such an honor and I know my dad is so excited to have won it. I'm clearly not my father, but I know how proud and honored he must feel to have won such a prestigious award. The best thing about my father is also the worst, he is always working. He's always trying to innovate and push forward. So, from my father and I thank you for this wonderful honor." I give one last sincere smile and then my Uncle escorts me off stage and out of the ballroom. I guess we are going on a search to find my father. Once we step out of the ballroom he asks, "Where is he?" I shrug and say, "We walked to the elevator together; he said he forgot something in the room. Then he told me that I should head down and he would meet me there. We are in Vegas, my best guess of where he might be is gambling." He nods and says, "Alright let's go find your father and I promise to only hurt him a little."

I sigh as I follow after him; sometimes I wonder who the adult in this family is. Because half the time is feels like it's me. As we go through the casino looking for my father I see a crowd surrounding one of the tables. I know instantly where he is. I tap Uncle James shoulder and say, "Found him." I point out the table to him and he nods. When we get closer I see him flirting with some woman, well that's not going to make Uncle James any happier. I go and stand next to Happy as Uncle James goes up to my dad and says, "Excuse me? Can I get in here please?" Dad says, "Hey! Oh no! They roped you into this?" Rhodey says, "Yeah they said you'd be deeply honored if I presented you with an award." Dad says, "Yeah, yeah. Just a couple more and we'll get going." Uncle James hands him the award, "So here you go. To Tony Stark the Apogee Award." Dad says, "Oh geez. I'm running a little late they don't have clocks in here." Rhodey rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah. It's ok. Why don't you thank your daughter for accepting it for you? You know the one you told you'd meet at the awards." Dad turns to me and hands me the award as he says, "Thank you sweetie." I smile and say, "Anytime daddy."

He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before going back to his game. As he plays he says, "Alight ride." He puts the dice up for the woman he was flirting with to blow on them and then he tries to get Uncle James too as well. But Uncle James pushes his hand making him throw the dice. Both dice landed on 1 and from the reaction I'm assuming that's a bad thing. I lean over and ask Happy, "So he lost right?" He smiles at me and says, "Yeah he lost big time." I nod and go back to watching. Uncle James shrugs and says, "That's what happens." Dad says, "Worse things have happened. I think we're going to be fine. Pony me up will you?" We followed dad to another table where he bet 3 million dollars. While the ball spins around dad asks, "Ready for tomorrow?" Rhodey says, "Its hot town I don't think we should be going." Dad cut him off, "I want to demo," That's all I could hear of what my dad said. But I did hear when he lost 3 million dollars. Dad says, "Tommy can we comp the room? Maybe some eggs? Come on let's hit the slots." I walk next to dad and say, "Dad, are you sure you should go tomorrow? I heard what Uncle Rhodey said. I don't want anything to happen to you." Dad tells me, "Everything will be ok, princess." I nod and follow him to the slot machines.

After the slots we were walking through the casino Uncle Rhodey and I were on either side of dad. He said something I didn't hear, but I heard Uncle James say, "Nothing is weird with you. You got the world. I'm out, tomorrow don't be late." I say, "Can I leave with Uncle Rhodey. I have a feeling you are going to get distracted on your way home and I'm tired." My dad drops the arrogant act for a second and becomes the caring father. He says, "Are you sure? I can take you straight home I don't have to make any detours." I smile and say, "It's ok dad. Have fun Uncle James is leaving anyway. It works out." He nods and I turn to Uncle James, "It is ok if I leave with you right?" He nods with a smile and says, "Of course it is kid." I turn back to my dad and give him a big hug as I say, "I'm proud of you for winning the award even if you weren't there to claim it. I love you daddy!" He hugs me and says, "I love you too princess! Be careful getting home see you in the morning." I nod and take my leave with Uncle Rhodey. It took a little bit to get back to Malibu, but once we did I went to my room and went straight to bed. It was a draining night and I want to spend time with my dad before he leaves, probably late, in the morning.


	2. All Goes Wrong

The next morning I get up and walk into my bathroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth and change into a pair of shorts and a black rolling stones tank top. I check my phone before heading to the kitchen. I want to grab a bottle of water before I go to the lab to see dad. When I step into the living room I see a woman wondering around in just my dad's shirt. Well this is awkward, this isn't the first time this has happened, but it never gets less weird. The woman is trying to mess with something when Jarvis says, "You are not authorized to access this area." I go to say something, but Pepper beats me to it. She says, "That's Jarvis. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside and it will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

The blonde woman says, "You must be the famous Pepper Potts." I don't like where this is going. I haven't been noticed yet which is fine by me this one looks mean. Pepper says, "Indeed I am." Blondie says, "After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning." I say, "Excuse you?" Blondie turns to me and says, "Oh um Melody." I say, "Ms. Stark will be fine. And please watch how you address Ms. Potts. In this household she definitely out ranks you." Pepper then says, "I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper is my hero. The blonde woman stands there in shock before grabbing her clothes and storming away. Rude.

When we walk into lab Pepper is on the phone so she turns down his music as we walk in. He says to her, "Please don't turn down my music." I skip over to him and kiss him on the check. I say, "Good morning daddy!" He smiles at me and says, "Good morning princess." Pepper says, "You are supposed to be half way around the world right now." Dad asks, "How'd she take it?" Pepper says, "Like a champ." I roll my eyes and say, "More like a brat." Dad looks over at me and says, "Did she talk to you? I'm sorry princess." I said, "She didn't get to say much. She was just rude to Pepper. I don't like her, don't bring her back." My dad takes my opinion very seriously, if I say I don't like someone they don't come here or come back here. He nods and says, "Done. Never again." I nod as Pepper says, "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour ago." Dad says, "That's funny I thought with it being my plane and all it would just wait for me to get there." I sigh, oh dad. Pepper says, "Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of here." Dad goes on, "I mean doesn't that defeat the purpose of having your own plane." I smack his shoulder and say, "Focus."

Pepper says, "Larry called he's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?" Dad asks, "Is it a good representation of his spring period?" I say, "No, the, 'Springs,' is actually the neighborhood in East Hampton, where he lived and worked. Not spring like the season. I think it's a fair example." Pepper says, "I think it's incredibly overpriced." I nod and say, "Oh it is, without a doubt overpriced." Dad says, "I need it. Buy it, store it." I roll my eyes. Pepper says, "Ok. The MI commencement speech." Dad says, "Is in June. Please don't harange about that stuff." Pepper says, "Well they are haranging me so I am going to say yes. I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." Dad says, "What are you trying to get rid of me for? What you got plans?" Pepper says, "As a matter of fact I do." Dad says, "I don't like it when you have plans." I say, "She's allowed to have plans on her birthday." Dad looks at me than back at Pepper. He asks, "It's your birthday?" Pepper says, "Yes." Dad says, "I knew that. Already?" Pepper says, "Yeah isn't that strange? Same day as last year."

Dad says, "Well get yourself something nice from me and Melody." I say, "I got her a necklace that I picked out, bought and wrapped all by myself." Pepper says, "I've already gotten myself something from you too." Dad says, "And?" Pepper says, "Oh, it was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark." Dad says, "You're welcome, miss Potts. And you dear daughter of mine are a trader. Why didn't you remind me?" I laugh and say, "Look at your phone." He does and he says, "Oh. I haven't looked at my phone today. How did you get into my phone to set this up?" I roll my eyes and say, "I'm a Stark. I hacked in. Duh." Dad pretend tears up as he says, "I'm so proud of you!" I roll my eyes and say, "Thanks dad." Dad tells Pepper bye than turns to me to give me a hug and a kiss. I say, "Be safe, please daddy." He says, "Of course, princess. I love you." I say, "I love you too."

I went through my normal routine while dad was away on business I danced, messed around in my own lab, jammed out to music, went swimming, and watched movies. I may be a genius, but I'm still a teenager I like simple things. It's been almost a week since dad left and I am currently sitting outside just admiring the beautiful Malibu view when I notice Uncle James and Pepper approaching me. Instantly I am hit with a sense of panic because they look upset and dad is not with them. When they reach me I say, "What's wrong?" Pepper says, "There was an attack. Your father has been taken." Before any more information can be given I collapse toward the ground, but before I hit it Uncle James catches me. He says, "Don't you worry little one. I will not give up until I find him." I cry and cry and everything around me starts to fade away. I believe Uncle James will find him, I just don't know what's going to happen to him in the mean time. Oh, daddy please be ok. And please hold on, Uncle James will find you. I need you. That was the last thought I had before everything faded to darkness.


	3. Three Months Later

Three months it has been three months since my daddy has been missing and as of now Uncle Rhodey and I are the only ones who believe he is still ok. Stane has been running dads company and is always asking what I'm going to do if dad doesn't come back. I've had him escorted out of the house more than once for that question. Uncle Rhodey has gone off onto another mission to find him and as much as I wish I could go I know I'd just be in the way if I went. I mean I have my powers, but using them would only make a bad situation worse.

I'm currently sitting in my dad's lab just staring at what he was working on before he left remembering listening to him mumble to himself about it. My phone starts to ring and I don't really want to talk to anyone, but I check to see who it is. I see it is Uncle James and I answer instantly, "Hello?" I hear, "Hey, princess." And I break down sobbing. I ask, "Is it really you daddy?" He says, "It's really me princess." I say, "I knew you'd make it daddy. Uncle Rhodey and I never gave up hope. I love you so much." He says, "I love you too, princess. We are heading back now. I will see you tomorrow. I promise." I say, "Ok, Daddy I'll see you then." After we hang up I continue to cry happy tears. Uncle James did it, he found my dad and he's bringing him back.

Sleep did not come to me last night I was too anxious, but as I stand here in between Pepper and Happy all I feel is excitement. As they lower the ramp I see my dad stand from his wheelchair as Uncle James helps him down the ramp. I start crying all over again. Uncle Rhodey waves off the stretcher and paramedics who approach them and dad continues on towards us. I rush over to him careful of his injuries and give him a hug. I say, "I missed you so much daddy! Don't ever do that again!" He hugs me with his good arm and says, "I love you too, princess. And I promise to try not to." I smile into our hug and say, "Good enough." Dad says, "I'm here and I'm ok, so please stop crying princess." I sniffle and say, "I'll try." He smiles at me and says, "Good enough." He turns to Pepper and says, "Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?" She replies, "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." He says, "Yeah, vacation's over." I laugh a little at his joking. It is nice to have him back.

We all make our way back to car. Once we are settle Happy asks, "Where to sir?" Pepper says, "Take us to the hospital please." Dad says, "No." Pepper says, "No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital." Dad replies, "I don't have to do anything. I was held in captivity for three months." I flinch at that. He continues, "There are only three things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger; I want to spend some time with my daughter and the other one." Pepper says, "That's enough of that." Dad says, "It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." I say, "Call for a press conference?" Dad says, "Hogan drive." Pepper says, "What on earth for?" Dad says, "Cheeseburger first." Pepper and I just sigh. It's good to have him back, but he can still be so infuriating. Not to mention him and Pepper continue to dance around each other.

We of course stop to grab dad's cheeseburger and I get one too. Not because I want one, but because Pepper let dad know the only times I ate when he was gone was when I was force fed by her, Happy or Uncle Rhodey. Now he says he is going to be watching my food intake with the help of Jarvis. Normally I'd be annoyed, but I'm just so happy to have him back I'll deal with his overbearing tendencies. When we pull up to Stark Industries that creep Stane is there. I never told anyone he was hassling me about what to do if dad didn't come back because I knew Happy and Uncle Rhodey would hit him and Pepper would have gone off on him. I was trying to spare us some drama, but watching him be overly friendly like he's being right now makes me think I should tell dad about his dropping bys to see what he makes of it. Everyone claps for dad as he makes his way to the stage for the press conference.

Right before it begins Pepper and I are approached by a man. He says, "Ms. Potts, Ms. Stark can I talk to you a moment?" Pepper says, "We are not a part of the press conference, but it is about to begin right now." He says, "I'm agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Pepper says, "That's quite a mouthful," as he offers her his card. Agent Coulson says, "I know. We're working on it." I say, "Just call it SHIELD, that is so much easier." He nods and Pepper says, "We've been approached already by DOD, FBI, CIA," she was cut off by agent Coulson saying, "We are a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape." Pepper says, "I'll put something in the book. Shall I?" Agent Coulson nods and says, "Thank you." He seems like a nice guy I feel bad that he'll have to deal with my dad's attitude.

As soon as Agent Coulson stepped away the press conference began. Dad is sitting in front of the podium instead of standing behind it. He asks, as he pulls a cheeseburger out of his pocket, "Hey would it be alright if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and it's a little less formal." After he says that everyone sits down even that suck up Stane. Dad continues to eat his cheeseburger as people sit and camera's flash. Pepper and I also sat on the ground which is not fun in a dress. Thanks for this dad. Uncle Rhodey comes over asks, "What's up with the loving?" I say, "Don't look at me." And Pepper says, "I have no idea what he's up to."

Dad starts off talking about grandpa which was confusing than he went on to talk about his weapons doing exactly what I feared they might. Hurting innocent people. A reporter asks, "What happened over there?" Dad says, "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize I have more to offer this world than just making things blow up. That is why effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of this company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with, and is consistent with the highest good of this country and the world." Everyone goes into a frenzy asking questions, Stane tries to lead dad away from the mic, Pepper is in shock, Uncle Rhodey is not happy and I am proud. Because honestly if I ever had to take over this company I was going to shut it down anyway. Now I don't have to.

Dad wanted some time alone so Pepper and I waited in the car while he went into another building. Happy was outside waiting on him when Stane walked up and went into the building. I get a really bad feeling when I see him. Something is off with that guy. It didn't take dad long to come back to the car and we headed home. Dad and I sit up for a while talking about the Arc Reactor in his chest going over every detail and talking about how to improve it. After I helped dad get settled it was easier for me to get some sleep tonight knowing dad was home and he was ok. I am so proud of him for what he did at the press conference today, but I know there will be a lot of backlash over his decision. I will stand by him through it all.


	4. Arc Reactor

The next day I'm up in my room listening to music when dad suddenly calls me. He says, "Melody, how big are you hands?" I say, "Smaller than yours." He replies, "Perfect come down here." I feel confused, but head to his lab anyway. When I get there he is laying the with his shirt off and his Arc Reactor glowing. Pepper comes in behind me and says, "Is that the thing keeping you alive?" I nod and say, "It was, but it looks like he upgraded." I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I say, "I remember everything you told me about this last night. So, let me see what I'm working with." I take the new Arc Reactor from him and check it out. As I'm doing this he takes out the old one and hands it to Pepper I can tell she's freaking out, but it's ok because I am Tony Stark's daughter and I can do this. He says, "There's an exposed wire under the device and is contacting a socket wall and is causing a little bit of a short circuit." I nod and say, "So you need me to gently lift the wire without letting it touch the socket wall, right?"

He nods with a proud smile and says, "Yes, that's my girl. Just like operation." Pepper asks, "What's operation?" Dad says, "It's a game. It doesn't matter." I yank out the piece he needed out and his machine starts beeping like crazy, but I pay it no mind as I take the new Arc Reactor and start to place it in his chest. Pepper not being able to ignore the beeping asks Dad what's going on, he says he's going into cardiac arrest. Giving her a panic attack. I put in the new reactor and the beeping calmed down. Pepper asks dad, "Are you ok?" He laughs and asks, "Are you?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Oh, no I just saved your life no big deal. You're welcome dad." He turns to me and says, "Thank you princess. I don't think Pepper could have handled doing that." Pepper rolls her eyes and asks, "How did you stay so calm doing that, Melody?" I smile and say, "I'm a girly girl, obviously, but I'm also a scientist. I listened when dad told me about the Arc Reactor and studied it just now. I figured it out, plus the instruction were pretty basic. You could have done this if you had to. He just would have messed with you while you did it. He knows he can't do that with me." She says, "Well I'm glad I didn't. So thank you, Melody." I say, "No problem."

I see dad looking at her the way he does sometimes. So, I say, "I'm going to wash my hands now. You should be good to go daddy. I love you." He nods and says, "I love you too, princess. Thank you." I nod and head out of his lab to give them a moment of privacy. When I get upstairs I do wash my hands, because I really did want to. I'd feel gross if I didn't honestly. I love my dad, but he is so lucky I'm just as good in science as he is. Pepper would have had a panic attack just trying to do, what I just did. Not that she didn't have one just watching, but it would have been worse and dad would have made it even worse because he thinks it's funny.

Dad has been obsessed with this suit, one that is like the one that saved his life. He is keeping it from the company and I've been down here helping him work on it. Day in and day out we go over every little detail improving what we need to getting rid of what's unnecessary. I don't know why he is so obsessed with it, but I can tell he it is important to him. So, I will work on it as long as he wants if it makes him happy. I admit the concept of the suit is a good idea and it saved his life, so maybe it'll save other lives.

I don't know what his plans are for it, but it will be one of Stark's greatest creations. One day while we are working on the suit Pepper come down to the lab and says, "I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Dad says, "Yeah, everything is. What?" I didn't hear the intercom, but I was lost in this project. Pepper says, "Obadiah's upstairs." Dad says, "Great I'll be right up." Pepper says, "I thought you were done making weapons. And Melody I thought you were against making weapons." She's not wrong there. Dad says, "It isn't this is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." As he says that he shots out a blast that knocks him down. As he lays there on the ground he says, "I didn't expect that." I try to hold in my laugh, but I fail miserably.

After we get dad up he heads upstairs to meet with Stane. I still haven't told him about Stane lurking around while he was gone and I really need to make the time to do so. Pepper went up before him and I decide to stay downstairs for another couple minutes. When I get up there I hear dad say, "It doesn't matter we own controlling interest in the company." I guess the meeting didn't go the way he wanted it to. Stane says, "Tony, the board has rights too. Their making a case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest." Dad snaps, "I'm being responsible. That's a new direction for me, for the company. Me on behalf of the company." I haven't said a thing, but I stand by my dad.

It is clear that Stane and Pepper do not. Dad says, "Come on Melody. We'll be in the shop." I nod and he grabs the pizza. We make our way to the stairs. Stane says, "Hey, Hey, Tony, Tony. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that, drops some specs." Stane was pointing towards dad's Arc Reactor. Dad says, "No, no, no." But Stane keeps pushing him. Dad says, "Absolutely not. This stays with me." Stane pulls back the Pizza and says, "Well this stays with me. Here you can have a piece. You to Melody." We get the pizza and head back downstairs. Something isn't right with him I feel it deep down, but I know without any proof dad will never take my worries seriously.

After working on the suit a little more we have it set up enough for dad to take a test ride. It seems to go pretty well until he gets back above the house. He says, "Kill power." Than falls through the roof of our house our piano and onto one of his cars. He is instantly hit with fire extinguisher foam from one of the robots down here. I walk over to him and ask, "Are you ok dad?" He groans as he sits up and says, "Yeah, I'm good. That was fun." I shake my head, only my dad would say that after falling through the ceiling.

After he changes out of the suit he notice the package Pepper left for him. When he opens it I think it is the perfect gift for dad. It's the former reactor that was in his chest and it was in a glass box. Around the reactor it says proof that Tony Stark has a heart. He smiles at it and I can tell he's feeling a little emotional and I know that will make him uncomfortable so I say, "I'm pretty sure that I am proof Tony Stark has a heart." The moisture in his eye goes away as he smiles at me in amusement. He says, "You are definitely proof that I have a heart, but no one needs to know that." I smile at him and say, "I love you dad." He smiles back and says, "I love you too, kid." We then make our way up to our separate rooms for bed. It's been a long few months.


	5. Can You Crash Your Own Party?

A few days later dad barrages into my room and says, "Get dressed princess. We are crashing a party." I nod and ask, "How fancy?" He says, "Pretty damn fancy." After he says that he leaves my room. Well I guess we're going out. Being Tony Stark's daughter means I'm an expert at the getting ready quickly thing. I walk into my closet and slip into a black strapless dress with a slit up the side of it and beautiful gems decorating it. I put on my 5 in open toed black sparkly pumps to match, I put on a black diamond heart necklace and matching earrings my dad got me for my recent graduation. After all that is done I head over to my bathroom. I quickly curl my hair, put on some black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. My nails and toenails are painted red so I have some color pop to match my lips. As soon as I step out of my bathroom my dad barrages back into my room and asks, "You ready yet?" He stops in his tracks when he sees me. He says, "You look beautiful princess." I smile and say, "Thank you, daddy. Now let's go crash your party. Can you crash a party when you are the one throwing it?" He shrugs and says, "Let's find out."

We got in one of his cars and sped off to the gala. When we got there he parked illegally and left the car there for the valet to move. As we walked up arm in arm everyone stared at us in shock, which was kind of amusing. Did they really think Tony Stark was going to hid away? If they think that then they don't really know my dad at all. As we walk by some girl ask, "Hey Tony remember me?" He says, "Sure don't." People continue to freak out as Tony walks over to Stane and says, "What's this world coming to when a guys gotta crash his own party." Stane ever the phony smiles and says, "Look at you. Hey what a surprise." Dad says, "We'll see you inside." I walk with him inside the gala. Dad seems determined tonight which worries me. I ask, "What do you have planned dad? I see it in your eyes, you are up to something." He says, "Don't worry princess, I know what I'm doing." I sigh this could end really bad, but I'm going to trust my dad on this. I may regret that later tonight.

Dad and I approach the bar and as we do I hear, "Mr. Stark." I look over and see Agent Coulson. Agent Coulson says, "Agent Coulson." Dad says, "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah the guy from the." I roll my eyes and say, "The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or SHIELD as I told him he should call it." Dad nods and says, "You need a new name for that." Agent Coulson says, "Yeah, I hear that a lot." I smile and say, "It's nice to see you again Agent Coulson." He nods and says, "You as well Ms. Stark. Listen Mr. Stark I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions and time can be a factor with these things." He has lost my dad's interest and I look up to see that Pepper has caught it. Agent Coulson continues, "Let's just put something on the books how about the 24th at 7p.m. at Stark Industries?" Dad offers him his hand and says, "Tell you what, you got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm gonna go to my assistant and we'll make it a date." Dad leaves us behind and heads over to Pepper. I roll my eyes at his antics.

I turn to Agent Coulson and say, "Even if I have to trick him into it. He'll be there Agent Coulson. Can I ask you a question?" He says, "Thank you, Ms. Stark. And of course you may." I say, "Obadiah Stane is obviously working with my dad, but when dad went missing he seemed confident he wasn't coming back. He kept coming the house asking what I was going to do with the company if my father didn't return. I have a really bad feeling about him and I was just wondering if you guys noticed anything off about him?" Agent Coulson says, "He does seem a little strange. I'll double check him just to make sure we didn't miss anything." I smile and say, "Thank you, Agent Coulson." He says, "No problem, Ms. Stark. Here take my card and call me if you ever need anything." I take his card and say, "Thank you I will." I lost my dad and Pepper they must be outside or something.

When I finally do spot my dad again some blonde has approached him and he seems upset when she shows him a picture. He storms out the doors to Stane himself. Whatever Stane says to dad doesn't calm him down and as Stane walks away I can see the fire in my dad's eyes burning. I walk over to him and say, "You okay, dad?" He shakes his head and says, "I don't know. Let's get the hell out of here." He seems really upset so I don't question him; I just follow him back to the car. We sped off toward home faster than we sped to here. On the drive home he fills me in on what happened, what Stane did and how he was the one who froze dad out.

I say, "Dad I have to tell you something. I've been trying to find the right way to say this, but there is something off with Stane. When you were gone he showed a lot asking me what I was going to do with the company if you didn't come back. He was pretty confident that you wouldn't make it back. And since you've been back he's just been weird. Nice almost too nice, like sinister nice. And now this? Dad he wants the company, who knows how far he'll go to get it." Dad asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" I say, "All I had wash him asking about the company and a bad feeling. I needed more than that to prove something was going on." He nods and says, "I understand. It's ok we will figure this out. He is not going to take our company from us. Not if I can help it."

The next day I'm sitting in my room when I see dad leaving in his suit out my window. This can't be good. I tried calling him, but he won't pick up I go down to his lab to the news he was watching before he left. I think this is where he must be going. I say, "Jarvis keep me updated on my dumbass father and make sure he stays alive please." Jarvis responds, "Of course Melody." I say, "Oh and make sure you give my father the message that he is a dumbass and tell him if he gets hurt or killed I will never forgive." Jarvis says, "Message sent." I nod good. I watch as my father arrives and fights. His heart is in the right place and I am proud of him, but I wonder if he even realizes how dangerous this really is. I know better than to try to talk him out of this. He'd never listen.

Finally, finally dad returns home after causing problems for Uncle Rhodey. I'm down in the lab with him watching him get out of the suit when Pepper walks in. Pepper says, "What is going on here?" Dad says, "Let's be honest, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." I say, "Ew." Dad says, "Sorry, princess." Pepper asks, "Are those bullet holes?" She looks to me for answers, but I put my hands up in a surrender fashion. I say, "I had no idea what he was going to do with this suit and I called him a dumbass for going." Dad turns to me and says, "Thanks for that by the way." I nod and say, "You're welcome." Pepper just shakes her head and storms out of the lab.


	6. I Love My Dad

The next night I hear noises downstairs, but when I try to open my door it won't budge. I say, "Jarvis why won't my door open?" Jarvis replies, "It appears Mr. Stane jammed it Melody." Hearing him say that freezes my blood. I try calling my dad, but no answer. I hear a door close and know nothing good can be happening. I try my door again, but it still won't budge. I have only one option to get out of here. I place my hand on my door and let my powers flow through me. I turn my door to ice and then I kick it until it shatters. I hurry downstairs and to the lab I see dad and Uncle Rhodey there. I see dad is pale and has his old Arc Reactor in. So I rush over to him and push Uncle James aside. I check the reactor to make sure it is attached properly and working correctly. Uncle Rhodey panics and says, "What are you doing Melody?" I say, "Relax. I am an expert with this now I changed it out for the other one. I'm so sorry daddy. He jammed my door and I couldn't get out."

He shakes his head and says, "He'd have killed you if had come down here. You were better off up there." Uncle James asks, "How'd you get out if he jammed you in?" I say, "I used a special talent." Dad nodded in understanding, but Uncle Rhodey looked confused. I say, "That's another story for another day. I assume if he took your Arc Reactor he's trying to recreate the suit? Let's get you up and checked out so you can stop this psycho." We get dad over to his suit and I check it and him to make sure they're both ok for this fight. After do all my checks I say, "Be as careful as you can be with this Arc Reactor and don't push the suit further than you have too. You should be good to go. I love you daddy, be safe." He says, "I love you too, and I'll try to be as safe as possible." As dad goes to the same spot he crashed through the ceiling at, Uncle Rhodey asks, "You need me to do anything else?" Dad says, "Keep the skies clear." Then shots off like a rocket. Uncle Rhodey says, "Damn. Next time baby."

I guess he noticed the other suit we're working on. He gets into one of dad's cars and I go to get in the passenger side when Uncle Rhodey says, "No, Melody it's too dangerous." I roll my eyes and say, "I have more fire power than you do." He says, "Do you have a suit too?" I roll my eyes again and pick up a random piece of scrap metal off the floor. Once I have it in my hand I freeze it solid and shatter it on the floor. Uncle Rhodey's jaw drops and I say, "So, let's go." He shakes his head to clear it then we get in the car and take off. As we are speeding off to meet up with dad my Uncle asks, "How long have you been able to do that?" I sigh and say, "My whole life. Dad and I work on it to strengthen my power and to make sure I have control of it. We are the only two who know about it and we want to keep it that way." He nods and says, "I'll keep it to myself."

By the time we manage to get there dad has beaten Stane and is laying on the ground unconscious. I rush over to him and push everyone out of my way, even Pepper. I get on my knees in front of him and mess with his Arc Reactor until it relights itself. When it does that I sigh in relief, my stubborn, reckless father is going to be ok. Thank goodness.

The next day everyone was talking about Iron man. There was a press conference to deal with what happened at Stark Industries last night. Currently Uncle James is talking dad is up next to speak. Agent Coulson from SHIELD is here giving dad his cover story for last night. Apparently we were on a yacht and 50 people can verify that. Dad says, "I would prefer if it was just Pepper and I." I say, "Rude." He says, "Oh and you too, princess." I roll my eyes and say, "I feel the love." Agent Coulson says, "That's what happened. Just read it word for word." Dad flips through the cards and says, "There's nothing about Stane in here." Coulson says, "That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircrafts have such a poor safety record." Dad says, "What about this whole story that it's a body guard? He's my body? That's kind of flimsy." Coulson says, "This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds." Pepper walks over to Coulson and I follow. I say, "Thank you Agent Coulson." Pepper nods and says, "We just want to say thank you very much for all your help." Agent Coulson nods and tells us, "That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." I say, "Hearing from the Strategic Homeland Intervention," Coulson cuts me off and says, "Just call us SHIELD." I say, "Yes! I knew it would stick! Good choice Agent Coulson. Good choice."

I move to the corner of the room as Pepper says, "Let's get this show on the road." Dad says, "You know it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron man." Pepper says, "You're not Iron man." Dad says, "Yeah I am." Pepper says, "You're not." Dad says, "Alright, suite yourself. If I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck. She'd always be worrying that I was gonna die, and yet proud of a man I become. She'd be... wildly conflicted, which would only make her more... crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night?" Pepper says, "What night?" Dad says, "You know." Pepper says, "Are you talking about the night that we danced, and went up to the roof and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there by myself? Is that the night you're talking about? I thought so. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Dad says, "Yes, that'd be all, Ms. Potts."

After Pepper leaves the room I look at my dad and ask, "You're not actually going to read the statement SHIELD gave you, are you?" He smirks and says, "You know me so well kid. No, I'm going to do everything they don't want me too." I sigh and say, "Just one time can I be the teenager and you be the adult." He laughs and says, "One day, but not today." I shake my head and say, "I support you no matter what. I love you daddy." He says, "I love you too, princess. Now go get a seat this is going to be good." I shake my head as I head out to sit with Pepper in the audience.

Once I'm seated I hear Uncle Rhodey say, "And now Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions, thank you." Dad says, "It's been a while since I was in front of you, I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on a freeway and the rooftop." A woman says, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit, that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that…" Dad cut her off, "I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero." The woman says, "I never said you're a superhero." Dad says, "You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type, clearly. With this long list of character defects and all the mistakes I've made, largely in public." Uncle Rhodey tells him, "Just stick to the cards." I know my dad to well and I know what he's about to do and I saw this coming. Dad says, "Yeah, okay. The truth is I am Iron Man." Everyone goes crazy and dad smirks at them. I laugh a little watching him. Ladies and Gentlemen Tony Stark. Man I love my dad. 


	7. Six Months Later

Six months ago my dearest father announced to the world that he was Iron Man. I honestly had no idea our lives could get any crazier, but they have. Dad does a lot of good trying to improve the world he believes he helped damage. People definitely take notice of all he's done, I didn't think he could be in the papers more than he was before somehow he is though. He's out there saving the world in the most show offy way he possible can. He wouldn't be my dad if he didn't show off though. Right now dad is showing off at the Stark Expo in New York, there are a bunch of half dressed women in Iron Man outfits on stage dancing. I choreographed the dance, but I drew the line at the outfit and dancing it myself. That would just be weird, not that this isn't weird. Dad is in his element being cheered on by thousands of people and I'm back stage watching it all play out. Dad has the Iron Man suit removed to reveal him wearing a regular suit underneath it.

Dad says, "It's good to be back. You missed me?" Some guy from the crowd yells, "Blow something up!" Weird request. Dad says, "I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that. I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day." Leave it my father to go on an ego trip, but tell you it's not about him when it clearly is. I love my dad, but his arrogance is going to bite us in the ass one day and with how reckless he has been, I'd say it'll happen soon rather than later. I just know it. I'm freshly turned 18 and I'm still nowhere near my dad's level of arrogance, I continue to stay down to Earth while he continues to fly higher and higher.

A woman screams, "I love you Tony!" As everyone cheers louder and louder for my ego centric father. Dad says, "Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo." Everyone cheers and dad goes on, "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." The video of grandpa began to play and dad leaves the stage. I've seen the video like a million times so I get my stuff together and get ready to head out of the expo. This whole process has been draining. I'm ready to go.

I meet Happy and dad by a side door exit. Happy says, "All right, it's a zoo out there, watch out. Open up, let's go." We walk out and the crowd pushes towards us. Women are slipping dad their number, kids are asking for autographs, and people are taking pictures. One guy tries to get over to me. I hear him says, "Melody your 18 now right?" Ok EW! Dad hears him too and says, "Doesn't matter how old she is. Move along jerk." I just follow behind dad. We make out through the crowd finally and through another door. Happy says, "That wasn't so bad." Dad says, "No, perfect." Happy says, "Look what we got here, the new model." Dad says, "Hey does she come with the car?" I roll my eyes and say, "Still here dad." He says, "Sorry princess." I look at the chick and say, "Pass on this one. Her interest in you is fake. She wants something from you and it's not good." He nods and says, "Done."

Dad says, "I'm on the wheel. Do you mind? Where you from?" I hop in the back as Happy and dad take the roof off the car. The chick says, "Bedford." Dad says, "What are you doing here?" She says, "Looking for you." Dad says, "Yeah, you found me. Not interested." I love my dad; he always listens to me, well not always, but most of the time. The chick says, "Well I thought you'd ask what I was doing later as you do to so many woman, but since you didn't I'll answer anyway. I'm serving subpoenas." I sigh and take it from her as Dad says, "Yikes." Happy says, "He doesn't like to be handed things." Luckily I have a smidgen of a law back ground because I got bored towards the end of college and took a few law classes. Dad says, "Yeah, I have a peeve." I say, "I got it dad." The chick says, "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am." Dad says, "Can I see the badge?" The woman says, "You want to see the badge?" I say, "Legally, since he asked, you have to show it to him. Or you are breaking the law." Happy then says, "He likes the badge." She shows her badge and says, "Still like the badge?" Dad says, "Yup, but not on you. You were right Melody." I nod and continue reading the Subpoena. Dad asks Happy, "How far are we from D.C.?" Happy says, "D.C.? 250 miles." That said dad takes off toward D.C. I guess.

Before we get to D.C. dad asks, "What's the meeting about?" I say, "Just what you'd think it would be about. They believe the suit is a weapon and they want you to hand it over." He says, "My suit is not a weapon!" I say, "I know dad. I helped build it. Please, just try not to piss these guys off. I have some experience in law. I'll help to the best of my capabilities." He nods and says, "Thank you princess." I nod and go back to reading the subpoena making sure I have all the details for this hearing.


	8. The Meeting

Senator Stern says, "Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr. Stark. Please." Dad turns away from Pepper, who is trying to get him to take this seriously. Dad turns back around and says, "Yes dear?" I sigh. This is already not going well. I'm sitting next to him and I subtly smack his leg. Senator Sternsays, "Can I have your attention?" Dad says, "Absolutely." Stern says, "Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?" Dad says, "I do not." Stern repeats, "You do not?" Dad says, "I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon." Stern says, "The Iron Man weapon." I chime in, "The suit was not built to be a weapon it was constructed by my father and I to save lives." Dad says, "My device does not fit that description." Stern is clearly playing at something I read it in his body language. He is determined that this go his way. I don't know what way that is yet, but I know he's up to something more than was put into the subpoena.

Stern says, "Well how would you describe it?" Dad says, "I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator." Stern is clearly losing his patience as he says, "As?" Dad says, "It's a high-tech prosthesis. That is, that is, that's actually the most apt description I can make of it." Stern says, "It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr. Stark." I roll my eyes and say, "No, sir. It is not a weapon." Dad says, "Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen." Stern says, "My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." Dad says, "Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it." I nudge dad before he goes too far, but he ignores me as Stern says, "Look, I'm no expert…" But dad cuts him off and I close my eyes knowing what he's about to say won't be good. Dad says, "In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Everyone laughs I look over at him with the same look I'm sure Pepper is giving him behind me. He mouths no? To her and then looks at me. I shake me heard and he turns back to paying attention.

Stern says, "I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." I roll my eyes and here it is. They think by bringing in the guy who's always in dad's shadow to make it seem like he knows anything at all about this when he doesn't even have a clue. Dad says, "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Justin Hammer says, "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America." Stern says, "That is well said Mr. Hammer."

I say, "So that's what you have? Someone who clearly has no real understanding of the machine we have built to protect people? You think we have a sword, but we don't, it is a shield and it was created to protect people. We turn it over to you and it will be used to slaughter people. Please continue to wonder why we won't hand it over." Stern says, "Now Ms. Stark that isn't what we would do with the weapon." I roll my eyes and say, "Senator the fact that you keep calling it the weapon is exactly how I know I'm right. You didn't do your homework on me before I came in here today obviously. I am a scientist like my father, but I am also a psychologist and I am really good at reading people. I also have a very good understanding of the law, so I'm keeping up with all of this just fine." Senator Stern looks shocked; he wasn't expecting that from an 18 year old. I'm a Stark asshole, should have seen that coming.

Stern clears his throat and says, "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Dad gets up and walks up to Uncle Rhodey. Dad says, "Rhodey? What? Hey, buddy. I didn't expect to see you here." Uncle Rhodey says, "Look, it's me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on." Dad says, "I just…" Uncle Rhodey says, "Drop it." Dad says, "All right, I'll drop it." Stern says, "I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?" Rhodey looks shocked, "You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?"

Stern says, "Yes, sir." Rhodey says, "It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Stern replies, "I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read…" Rhodey says, "You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final… "I see the game here, Rhodey probably wrote a small part that wasn't in dad's favor and that want use dad's friend against. Stern says, "Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you." I lean over and whisper, "Don't stop reading when he cuts you off. Trust me go as far as you need to, to steer from negative to positive."

Uncle Rhodey nods and begins, "Very well. "As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests." I did however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest…" Stern says, "That's enough Colonel." I shake my head and Uncle Rhodey goes on, "…to fold Mr. Stark…" Stern tries to cut him off again, "That's enough." I shake my head again and Uncle Rhodey finishes, "…into the existing chain of command, Senator." I nod my head this time. That is a good place to stop and it unmade the point he wanted to make. Dad says, "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice. We can amend the hours a little bit." That drawls a laugh from the crowd and an eye roll from me. Probably one from Pepper and Uncle Rhodey as well. I don't want to hand the suit over to them either, but he needs to take this seriously.

Stern says, "I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Uncle Rhodey says, "I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Stern says, "With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful. Let's have the images."I roll my eyes this guy is a prick. Uncle Rhodey says, "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground…indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational." I see dad take out one of our new inventions. Oh no. I say quietly, "Anthony Edward Stark, don't you dare." He ignores me and takes over their screens. I put my head in my hands. Just once can I be the teenager? Please? Dad says, "Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here.Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."

Stern asks, "What is he doing?" Pissing everyone off, what he seems to be best at today. Dad says, "If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." A Video of a suit. It falls over and clearly doesn't work very well at all. Stern says, "Can you turn that off? Take it off." Justin Hammer stands up and heads over to the screen. Dad says, "Iran." This suit can fly. For all of five seconds before crashing, judging by the smoke, probably on fire. Justin is by the screen, trying to find the off switch. Dude you build weapons for a living and you can't even turn off a TV? I feel safe. Cue eye roll. Dad says, "No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" It was indeed a video of Justin Hammer. With a suit. Again that really doesn't work. Dad says, "Justin, you're on TV. Focus up." The TV Justin says, "Okay, give me a left twist. Left's good. Turn to the right. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." That was the worst one by far. He is not a very good scientist. Finally, finally Justin figures out how to unplug the TV.

After it's off dad says, "Wow. Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty." Justin who is apparently less intelligent than I thought says, "I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Wow. I have no words. This guy is not smart enough to tie his shoes let alone build weapons. That's coming from me and I'm the nice one around here. Even nicer than Pepper. Stern says, "I think we're done is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason…" Dad can't ever just leave well enough alone. He says, "The point is, you're welcome, I guess." I have rolled my eyes so many times in this damn meeting I think I broke a record. Stern asks, "For what?" Dad says, "Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor."

Dad has now risen from his seat and turned to face the people. I have a headache from this meeting and about 45 percent of that headache is because of my dad. Five percent is Justin Hammer and the other 40 percent is Stern. Dad says, "I've successfully privatized world peace. What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns." And Stern reached his breaking point as he says, "Fuckyou, Mr. Stark. Fuckyou, buddy. We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today." Dad puts on his glasses and says, "Okay." Stern says, "You've been a delight." I sigh as everyone claps. I walk up to Senator Stern and offer my hand. I say, "I'm sorry it turned out like this, but I'm not sorry we won't hand over the suit." Stern shakes my hand and says, "Ms. Stark I underestimated you and for that I apologize. Have a good day." I nod and say, "You as well Senator."


	9. New CEO

Pepper and I don't talk to dad the whole way back to Malibu. I support my dad I do, but if he doesn't start taking things seriously people are going to get hurt and so will he. I don't want it to go that far. When we get back we all go our separate ways. I don't think dad even realizes how annoyed Pepper and I are with him. For a genius he can be so oblivious sometimes, it can be annoying.

I hear Pepper let out a shocked gasp so I go over to her and ask, "What's wrong?" She says, "Your father is wrong." With that she storms down to the lab and I hurry after her. When we get there she says, "Is this a joke? What are you thinking?" Dad says, "What?" Pepper says again, "What are you thinking?" Dad says, "Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy. And you're angry about something. Do you have the sniffles? I don't want to get sick." I say, "Dad that is not how you talk to an angry woman and when I find out what you did I might be angry too. So, I would tread lightly." Pepper says, "Did you just donate…" Dad cuts her off, "Keep your business." Dad continues to make his way around the room as Pepper says, "Our entire modern art collection to the…" Dad cuts her off again, "Boy Scouts of America." Pepper finishes, "Boy Scouts of America?" I shriek, "What?"

Are you kidding me the pieces I studied and helped pick? He donated them without even telling me? I say, "How could you do that? Without even telling me dad?" He says, "Yes. It is a worthwhile organization. I didn't physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it's not "our" collection, it's my collection. No offence." I say, "Excuse me? I studied every piece you selected I helped you pick them and price them. So, I think I'm entitled to an opinion on what happens to them." Pepper says, "No, you know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say "our" collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years, curating that." I nod and say, "We both put a lot into getting you those paintings we deserved a say in what happened to them." Dad says, "It was a tax write-off. I needed that."

I roll my eyes and Pepper moves on, "You know, there's only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about." Dad starts moving through the lab and we follow. Dad says, "Dummy. Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport's already machining that part." Pepper says, "The Expo is a gigantic waste of time." She is not wrong there. Dad says, "I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better. Is that okay?" I say, "That's rude, dad." Dad says, "There's nothing more important to me than the Expo. It's my primary point of concern. I don't know why you're…" I say, "Excuse you?" He says, "Besides you princess there is nothing more important to me than the Expo." I nod and say, "Better." Pepper says, "The Expo is your ego gone crazy." I nod and say, "She's right." Dad says, "Wow. Look at that. That's modern art. That's going up." The painting he picked up was him as Iron Man. My dad has always been arrogant, but he has gotten so much worse since he became Iron Man.

Pepper says, "You've got to be kidding." Dad says, "I'm gonna put this up right now. This is vital." Pepper says, "Stark is in complete disarray. You understand that?" Dad says, "No. Our stocks have never been higher." I roll my eyes even I know there's more to it than that. Pepper says, "Yes, from a managerial standpoint." Dad says, "You are… Well, if's messy then let's double back." Oh dad. Pepper says, "Let me give you an example." Dad says, "Let's move onto another subject." Pepper says, "No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up." I sigh sometimes dad doesn't listen to anyone I swear. Dad says, "I'm not taking it down. I'm just replacing it with this. Let's see what I can get going on here." Pepper rolls her eyes and says, "Okay, fine. My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."

Dad says, "Yeah. Don't say "wind farm." I'm already feeling gassy." Pepper says, "And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way. Those people are on payroll…" Dad interrupts, "Everything was my idea." Pepper finishes, "And you won't make a decision." Dad says, "I don't care about the liberal agenda any more. It's boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert. You do it." Pepper says, "I do what? " Dad says, "Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company." The arguing begins. I see what dad means. He's trying to turn things over to her, but she doesn't get it. This is kind of cute. Pepper says, "Yeah, I'm trying to run the company." Dad replies, "Pepper, I need you to run the company. Well, stop trying to do it and do it." Pepper says, "You will not give me the information…" Dad tries again, "I'm not asking you to try…" Pepper, "…in order to…" Dad, "I'm asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it." Pepper, "I am trying to do it." Dad, "Pepper, you're not listening to me!" Pepper, "No, you are not listening to me." Finally dad gets a little louder, "I'm trying to make you CEO. Why won't you let me?" Pepper asks, "Have you been drinking?"

Dad says, "Chlorophyll. I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately. Yeah, done deal. Okay? I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not." One of the robots brings him a tray which a bottle and three glasses on it. He must have given this some thought. I'm just glad he didn't ask me. I'm not ready for a boring desk job. Dad continues, "Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realized it's you. It's always been you. I would have picked Melody, but I know she doesn't want a boring desk job." I smile and say, "Ah, dad you know me so well." Dad pours us all champagne as Pepper sits down, shocked and confused. Dad goes on again, "I thought there'd be a legal issue, but actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you." Dad tries to hands her a glass, but she doesn't take it. Dad says, "Congratulations? Take it, just take it." Pepper says, "I don't know what to think." I say, "Don't think, drink. There you go." We all clink glasses to celebrate Pepper's role. She turns to me and asks, "And you're sure you are ok with this? This is supposed to be your company one day." I smile and say, "Pepper it's fine and it still can be my company one day. I'm only 18 I'm not ready for this yet. You've earned it." She smiles and gives me a big hug.


	10. New Girl

Currently I am watching dad and Happy box. This is weird, but it's like a train wreck, you can't look away. Pepper enters and says, "The notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?" Dad says, "I'm on Happy time." Dad hits Happy in the face with his elbow and says, "Sorry." Happy says, "What the hell was that?" I say, "I call some kind of penalty on that one dad." Dad says, "It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for three weeks." I roll my eyes. Happy says, "It's called dirty boxing, there's nothing new about it." I say, "I'm on Happy's side on this one." I look back at the mat as dad says, "All right, put them up. Come on." I notice the guys get distracted by something behind me. I turn around and notice a pretty red head make her way into the room. I subtly as I can try to get a read on her body language. One thing I pick up on her is that she has lots to hide. She carried herself much like Agent Coulson does. I see her go over to Pepper as Pepper says, "I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." The notary says to Pepper, "I need you to initial each box."

As dad continues to watch the women Happy hits him on the head and says, "Lesson one. Never take your eye off…" That was a mistake on his part because dad kicks him and he goes crashing into the corner of the ring. Dad gets more hits in than turns to the notary. He says, "That's it. I'm done. What's your name lady?" She responds, "Rushman. Natalie Rushman." Dad says, "Front and centre. Come into the church." Pepper says, "No. You're seriously not gonna ask…" Dad says, "If it pleases the court, which it does." I need to send her to the ring because it will tell me the last piece of the puzzle I need to figure her out, but I don't want dad to know that so I say, "Dad, you can't be serious." Natalie says, "It's no problem." Pepper says, "I'm sorry. He's very eccentric." Natalie enters ring. Dad swigs down more of his sports drink. Dad turns to Happy and says, "Can you give her a lesson?" Happy says, "No problem."

Dad steps out of ring and goes to sit next to Pepper and says, "Pepper." I keep my back to them to pretend I'm not listening. I watch Natalie in the ring and can tell she is pretending not to listen too. Pepper says, "What?" As dad sits down next to Pepper he says, "Who is she?" Pepper says, "She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that." Dad replies, "I need a new assistant, boss." Pepper says, "Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you." Dad says, "I don't have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it's her." Pepper says, "No it's not." Pepper is jealous. That's cute, but if I'm right about Natalie I'm pretty sure she's not after dad like that. Happy says to Natalie, "You ever boxed before?" No surprise to me, Natalie says to him, "I have, yes." Happy the idiot he can be says, "What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?" I see the flicker of annoyance flash on her face and I do not blame her even a little. She gets distracted by dad as he says, "How do I spell your name, Natalie?"

She responds, "R-U-S-H-M-A-N." Pepper says, "What, are you gonna Google her now?" Dad says, "I thought I was ogling her. Wow. Very, very impressive individual." Pepper says, "You're so predictable, you know that?" Dad says, "She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?" Pepper says, "No one speaks Latin." Dad says, "No one speaks Latin." Pepper says, "It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin." Dad says, "Did you model in Tokyo? 'Cause she modeled in Tokyo." Pepper says, "Well…" But dad cuts her off saying, "I need her. She's got everything that I need." Natalie was looking over at them as Happy goes to hit her. Happy says, "Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent." He goes to take a swing, she grabs his hand and flips him over, legs over his head. Well my question is answered Natalie Rushman is an Agent and I'm guessing for SHIELD. If she works for anyone else I'll tell dad immediately, but if she works for Coulson I won't. I'm worried about my dad and I truly believe SHIELD is trying to help us. At this point, with how out of control dad is, I'll take all the help I can get.

My dad has been keeping things from me, locking me out of the lab, and just being sneaky. Right now I think it might be a good idea to have back up around, because I'm scared for him. His arrogance and his secrets are going to catch up with us. Pepper says, "Oh, my God! Happy." Dad says, "That's what I'm talking about." Natalie just secured a job she already had. Happy says, "I just slipped." Dad says, "You did?"Happy says, "Yeah." That look of pain on his face does not sell his story. In his defense I'm almost positive she's a government agent. Dad says, "Looks like a TKO to me." As dad rings the bell Natalie leaves the ring. Natalie says, "Just… I need your impression." Dad says, "You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul." I roll my eyes and says, "She meant your fingerprint, dad." Dad says, "Right." Pepper says, "So, how are we doing?" Dad says, "Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You're the boss." Natalie says, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Dad says, "No." At the same time Pepper says, "Yes, that will be all, Ms Rushman. Thank you very much."As she's leaving dad says, "I want one." Pepper says, "No." While they have that little fight I hurry out an catch up with Natalie.

When I'm sure we are far enough away I ask, "Who do you work for and please spare me the lies." She looks shocked and I continue, "Do you work for SHIELD?" She says nothing. I say, "Look if you work for anyone else leave and don't come back, but if you work for SHIELD I won't tell my dad. His arrogance and the secrets he keeps are starting to scare me. Having backup wouldn't be the worst thing and I trust Agent Coulson." She studies me for a minute before sighing and saying, "Yes I work for SHIELD and I'm just here to observe your father." I nod and say, "I figured. I won't tell him, but I need you to do something for me." She gives me a skeptical look as she asks, "What?" I say, "I need to learn some self defense skills, but I can't go to a normal class or my dad, because he would think that means I think he can't protect me. I just think this Iron Man thing put a target on our backs and it scares me how not serious he takes that. It obviously can't be you, because we don't want to blow your cover, but do you have a co-worker or friend that can do it?"

She smiles and says, "I have just the man for the job. You are right this Iron Man thing puts a target on your back along with his. He isn't taking this very seriously, so it would be good for to at least somewhat know how to defend yourself. I'll call my friend and text you where to meet him tomorrow." I say, "Just have him come here. You guys will be in Monaco." She asks, "What do you mean?" I roll my eyes, "Dad will approach you in about let's say an hour or so and send you to Monaco ahead of him and Pepper as his new assistant, against Pepper's wishes. You are good at what you do. You knew how to play my dad, hell I wouldn't even know if I wasn't an expert on reading people." She nods and says, "Well he'll be here tomorrow at 6 am." I nod and say, "Can't wait!"

With that being said we separate. She leaves and I head back to dad and Pepper. Dad says, "Where'd you go?" I say, "Oh I had a legal question for Natalie. She's actually really smart and kind of bad ass I see why you want her as your assistant. I think she'd do an excellent job." Dad says, "Yeah she will." He says under his breath so I don't think Pepper heard it. if Natalie didn't already have the job she does now. Dad trust my opinion and I reinforced what he was already thinking so he doubly likes my opinion right now.


	11. Learning Self Defense and Protecting Dad

The next morning I get up at 5am. I change into a tight pair of black yoga pants, a black sports bra and an ice blue tank top. I also slip on ice blue and black tennis shoes. I go into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I don't bother with makeup today, because wearing makeup to work out just seems like a bad idea. I do put on deodorant and I am ready to go. I say, "Jarvis my father does not get to be told about the man coming over today or any conversations we have. Let me know if something happens where dad is. I have a bad feeling about them being there." Jarvis says, "Yes Melody. There is a strange man at the door." I say, "Ask him who sent him here. If he doesn't say Natalie lock down the place." Jarvis says, "He gave the correct name Melody." I nod and say, "Ok, thank you Jarvis. Let him in." I make my way downstairs as the man comes in and I stumble over my feet for a second, damn he is so attractive I don't know how I'm going to do this without swooning. This is rare for me. In 18 years I can count on one hand how many guys I've found even kind of attractive. And he is more attractive than all of them combined. I manage to catch myself before I trip and fall in front of this gorgeous man.

When he sees me he says, "Hello, I'm Agent Clint Barton. Natalie sent me to help you learn self defense. I have to say I'm a little surprised you are up and ready already." I smile and say, "I am way to excited and nervous to miss this opportunity." He nods and says, "Well I hope I don't disappoint. So, you are Tony Stark's daughter. You are much prettier than he is." I know my cheeks are turning red which is weird guys don't usually make me nervous. I say, "Well thank you, I would be insulted if you thought my dad was prettier than I was." He laughs and says, "And she has a sense of humor. Any other surprises?" I smile and say, "I have a lot of surprises, Mr. Barton. I don't think you can handle them all at once." He smirks and says, "You think so, huh?" I smile and say, "I know so. I guess I could see why Natalie would send you here, you have the same arrogance my father has, but you have the skill to back it up."

He looks surprised as he asks, "Why do you say that?" I smile and say, "I'm extremely good at reading people. I mean that is why you are here. I figured out that Natalie was some kind of agent." He nods and says, "How did you do that by the way? She's the best there ever was." I reply, "It something only I could do. Part of being a genius I guess. I see things in ways other people don't. I see the things people miss. She's good very good even I almost missed it, but she carries herself a lot like Coulson. They want people to underestimate them, to think their just ordinary people. You and I both know they are anything, but ordinary." He nods and says, "You are good Ms. Stark." I smile and say ,"You can call me Melody, Agent Barton." He nods and says, "Anyone who is badass enough to figure out Natalie, can call me Clint. You are on a short list of people who can do both." I giggle and say, "I'm honored. Now are you going to teach me to defend myself or what?" He smirks at me and says, "Yes, Ma'am."

I lead him down to the gym and he says, "Alright let's do some stretching first. You don't have to be flexible, but you need to be loose." I smirk at him, someone did not do their homework. I drop into my middle split and as I go all the way to the ground I lean forward on my elbows and say, "Is this flexible enough?" He turns to me and his jaw drops. I say, "You did not read up on me before you came here did you?" He shakes his head and says, "Sorry, no. I thought you were going to be another spoiled rich girl. I knew you were smart, but Tony Stark is your dad. He's as spoiled and as rich as they come." I laugh and say, "Well for future reference, I'm a scientist, a psychologist, a dancer, a multi time beauty pageant winner, and a have smidgen of law knowledge." He says, "I severely underestimated you then my apologies. All of that and you are only 18?" I roll my eyes and say, "I'm almost 19, but age is only a number mentally and physically I am advanced way past 18 and in my relationship with my dad I am definitely the mature one." He laughs and says, "I meant no offense it's just impressive how far you've come at 18." I say, "Something tells me at 18 you and Natalie were doing impressive things as well, but I won't pry."

After we finish our little heart to heart he shows me a few stretches that I already knew, but let him teach me anyway, because I don't mind the extra help. And maybe because having his hands on my hips is making me swoon just a little, or a lot. He is so attractive, I can't stand it. Once we finish stretching he helps me up into the ring. He starts slow showing me some basic moves and how to execute them. When I try them it takes me a few tries, but I manage to pick it up. After about an hour of working on different defense moves Jarvis informs me, "Melody, a man has just attacked your father on the race track he was on in Monaco." I stop and ask, "Is he ok Jarvis? Is there a news coverage? If not hack any video feed we need to see what's going on." He says, "Yes, Melody." Clint says, "You need to calm down. I know you are worried, but you can't do much from here and Nat is there. She will help in any way she can." I say, "I know, but it's not in my DNA to sit around and wait. If I can get a read on him I can find his weak spots and point them out to dad." Jarvis says, "I have the video feed running in the lab Melody." I say, "Thank you Jarvis." I turn to Clint and say, "Have a nice day Clint. I have work to do." He shakes his head and says, "I'm not leaving you alone someone could come after you too."

I sigh and say, "Fine, but if you tell anyone about any of things you see in the lab I will become your worst nightmare. Now come on." He smirks and says, "Yes Ma'am." I roll my eyes and say, "You are crazy attractive and in any other circumstance I would love to flirt with you, but now is not the time." He says, "Noted, but we revisit that topic at a more appropriate time." I nod and say, "Ok, but right now, let's do what we can to help save my dad." We hurry down to the lab. I watch the fight progress and I see the pattern. I say, "Jarvis connect me to dad." Dad answers, "Kind of busy." I say, "I know dad. Look let him get his whips wrapped around you and hit him. Blasting him isn't going to do much. You need to get close enough to hit him hard and fast, because you won't have long. Get the whips wrapped around you." He says, "Ok Princess we'll try it your way." Dad takes my advice and it pays off. He rips the reactor right off his chest and the guy was carted off in hand cuffs. Dad says, "Good call princess, be safe. I'll see you soon. I love you." I smile and say, "I love you too." Once we hang up I look down and realize I have a very tight grip on Clint's hand. I drop his hand quickly and say, "Sorry."

He says, "It's ok you were worried about your dad. Can't fault you for that. How did you know how to take him down?" I say, "I told you I'm good at reading people seeing things most people miss. I'm also good at noticing patterns in people's behaviors or even fighting skills. I don't broadcast this, because I'm not one to brag and I haven't even told my dad, but my IQ is actually higher than my dad's. He picks up on things super fast, but I catch on and can do it almost twice as fast. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes I have to slow myself down so I don't pass him." He says, "So you are telling me you are smarter than Tony Stark?" I say, "Just by a little." He laughs and asks, "Why wouldn't you want him to know that?" I say, "I don't want to hurt his ego. He thinks we're even and I'm ok with that. I'm not like my dad I'm not very showy or bragy. I keep it simple." He looks at me in amazement as he says, "In one afternoon, you have caught my interest more than girls I've spent months with."

I smile and say, "I feel the same way." He asks, "Will you go on a date with me? Tonight? I want to see if this could really be something or if we are both just caught up in the unfamiliar." I nod and say, "Yes. I'll go out with you tonight. Here I'll give you my number so you can text me where to meet you. My dad can't know about this until Natalie isn't undercover anymore. If they need to send you in it will look weird if dad knows you know me and I don't want to risk him snooping on you and finding out about her." He nods and says, "That makes sense. I'm going to head out to call Nat to check on her and then call my boss and check in with them about the incident." I nod and say, "I'm only going to ask this once and then I will never bring it up again, I promise. Is there now or has there ever been any kind of romantic feelings between you and Natalie." I study his body language he doesn't tense or seem uncomfortable as he says, "No, she is like my little sister. I've saved her life and she has saved mine. She is my best friend in the whole world. We very comfortable with each other and that makes others uncomfortable, but it's never been romantic." I nod and say, "Ok." He asks, "That's it?"

I say, "We haven't even gone on our first date, you don't owe me anything. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't doing something that would hurt Natalie I kind of like her and I would like to be friends with her. If this does become something, I will never ask you to change your relationship with Natalie. I can tell by how you both look when you say each other's name that you saved each other. You mean the world to each other and I think your friendship is beautiful, I would never try to take that from you guys." He smiles at me and says, "You are something else." I smile and ask, "Is that a good thing?" He gives me a kiss on the check and says, "That's a very good thing. Expect a call from Natalie. I'll see you tonight." I watch him walk back up the stairs and I wait until I hear the front door close before I let out a squeal I have a date with a dreamy government agent! Score! After being a teenage for the first time in my whole damn life it feels like, I hurry upstairs to shower and to change. I'm sure dad and Pepper are heading back and I need to get dad settled before I head out on my date that he can't know about. I say, "Jarvis if dad asks you to track me tonight tell him where I am, but tell him I am with a female friend." Jarvis says, "Of course Melody."


	12. The Date

When dad gets back I try to spend some time with him, but he tells me, "I just want to be alone for a while princess. We'll hang out tomorrow." That stings a little; my dad has never blown me off before. I say, "Ok, daddy. I love you." Dad says, "I love you too, princess." He then heads down to his lab. I go back into my room and when I go inside I see Natalie sitting on my bed. I say, "I wish I was surprised, but I'm not. Just so you know I know if I hurt him they'll never find my body." She smiles a little and says, "While that may be true. I also wanted to say Clint told me he told you a little about our relationship and that you said you respected it and would never ask him to change it. Did you mean that?"

I nod and say, "I did. Even if this goes beyond a date, you've known him longer. You guys saved each other. I would never try to take that from you. I can see in both of your eyes that you guys are haunted. If your friendship helps you deal with it than I'm happy for you guys." She nods and says, "He also said you wanted to be friends with me. And considering Clint is my only friend I think I'll take you up on that offer or at least try to anyway. Unlike Clint I did study up on you and you are impressive, you are down to earth, kind, funny, and I think I need someone like you in my life. I think Clint does too. I'm not going to trust you completely in the beginning, but I think one day we can get there."

I smile and say, "Trust is earned and I'll do my best to earn it from you. And if this thing with Clint works out or it doesn't I want you to know that I'll always be your friend or at least try to be. The only friends I have are dad and Pepper so I could use some help in that department too." She laughs and says, "Well if we are going to try this friend thing, then you must call me Natasha. That's my real name or the name I use anyway. So Clint told me you did really good in learning those defense moves." I laugh and say, "Dance helped with that a little bit." She nods and says, "It does help you pick up the basics." We sit around and talk about my training session with Clint for a minute before she has to go back downstairs to help Pepper with the mess that was made today. Normally I'd help too, but I have to get ready for my date tonight.

It took me about an hour, but I am ready. My hair is straight; I have on black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, and red lipstick. The place we are going isn't too fancy so I have on black skinny jeans, a red tank top with black stars all over it, and red converse with black laces. I grab my little black purse and my phone and head down stairs. When I get there Pepper says, "Wow you look gorgeous. Where are you going?" I smile and say, "To meet up with a friend. Do you need me to stay and help? I can reschedule with my friend?" She shakes her head and says, "No, no. Go, you never go out unless it's with your father and you usually end up babysitting him. We have this under control, go have fun." I hug her and say, "Thank you. Call me if you need me for anything." I wave at her and Natalie, I mean Natasha and head out the door. I go to my car, it's new like all our cars, but it's nothing over the top or fancy like dad likes.

When I get to the restaurant I'm meeting Clint at I park and quickly make my way inside. I am legitimately right on time. I walk in and look around until I notice him in a corner booth way in the back. I make my way over and he stands up to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He says, "You look beautiful, but you looked just as beautiful in sweats this morning without any makeup." I smile and say, "And you were just as attractive this morning as you are right now, Agent Barton." He helps me slide into one side of the booth and then slides in right next to me instead of sitting across from me. I smile and ask, "Any reason you feel the need to be so close to me." He says, "You look way to beautiful tonight. I am not taking a chance in any guy here thinking he has a chance with you while you are with me." I smile and say, "Well if you play your cards right it man not just be tonight they don't have a chance with me." He smiles and says, "Oh darling I'm counting on it." I giggle at that he's sweet a little cheesy, but sweet.

Our night pretty much consisted of us telling each other our life stories. We both obviously leave some things out, like my powers, because it's only our first date, but I feel this connection to him that I've never felt with anyone before. The age difference will get us some judgment with him being 29 and me being 18, but it's less than 11 years, I'm almost 19, and mentally I'm on his level age and maturity wise. Plus my dad has sleep with girls with bigger age gaps than ours, so he can't judge. He is so cheesy, but its sweet and kind of cute. I definitely want this to go past tonight. We eat dinner and get dessert; he was impressed by how much I can eat. He thinks most women don' eat enough and are too skinny. After we finished eating he asks, "Want to take a walk?" I smile at him and say, "That sounds amazing." He nods and leaves some cash on the table for the bill and he leaves a good tip. That wins him some bonus points with me. It is always good to be good to those around you.

We start our walk off in silence before he says, "I like you and I want to see where this can go, but I need you to understand I'm a SHIELD agent. Sometimes I have to go off on missions and I will be unreachable for an undisclosed amount of time and you can't know where I am or what I am doing." I smile and say, "I want to see where this goes too. And I get that. This is your job I understand that. I'm not my dad I don't believe all government agencies are bad. Until SHIELD proves me wrong, I trust you guys. If I didn't I would have told dad about Natasha, but I think having her around is for the best right now." He says, "She told you her name?" I smile and say, "We had a heart to heart. I like her and we're going to try the whole friend's thing. We both realize we spend way too much time with arrogant men." He says, "Hey!" I say, "I'm just kidding." He rolls his eyes and says, "You better be." I gently nudge him and say, "Don't be such a baby." He just laughs and says, "So we're doing this?" I nod and say, "We are." We walk around a little while longer talking about random things. It was so nice and after one day I feel like I have known him my whole life.

He walks me back to my car and says, "Text me when you get home. We'll work out another day to learn more self- defense because if you're going to be with me and friends with Nat you just added two targets to the one you already have on your back. We will also discuss when our next date will take place." I smile and say, "Of course Agent Barton. Don't panic so much about those targets I'm not as defenseless as you think." He looks curious as he asks, "Do you have a suit too?" I say, "This particular secret feels like maybe third date material. Stick around that long and you might get the answer you are looking for." He smirks at me and says, "I plan to stick around a lot longer than that." I smile at him and say, "Good." We are now back at my car and I am leaning against it while he hovers over me. With reflexes so quick I almost miss it, he pins me to the door of my car and kisses me. It only takes me a second to throw my arms around him and kiss back. When we pull back I say, "Wow." He has this cocky smirk on his face as he says, "I know." I roll my eyes and say, "Good night Clint." He gives me a quick kiss this time and says, "Good night Melody. See you soon."

True to my word as soon as I walked into my house I texted Clint to let him know I was back home. The house was dark, so I'm assuming everyone is in bed. When I walk into my room I'm startled to see Natasha there. She smirks and says, "So how was it?" I laugh and tell her all the details of the date while I change into my pajamas and remove my makeup. After I finish telling her everything she says, "Wow for once Clint did good. I'm glad you had fun. I think he needs someone like you to balance him out." I smile and says, "He told me you both need someone like to me to balance you both out. Look how lucky you guys are you didn't get someone like me you got me." She nods and says, "He's probably right. And we are lucky, you are a good person. Now tell me how was the kiss." I say, "Don't tell him because his ego is already huge, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. No one has ever made me swoon like he does." She laughs and says, "I definitely won't tell him that. There would be no living with him if I did." I laugh and we spend the rest of the night getting to know each other and making fun of Clint. Having a friend and a potential boyfriend who are both government agents is kind of cool.


	13. The Party Gone Wrong

Five nights later I'm with Natasha and my dad in my dad's room. I know she has no interest in him this is her job, but watching her flirt with my dad is weird. Natasha says, "Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight, Mr. Stark?" Dad says, "I'll give them a look. I should cancel the party." I say, "You should." Natasha says, "Probably." Dad says, "Yeah. 'Cause it's…" I say, "Ill-timed." Dad says, "Right, sends the wrong message." Natasha says, "Inappropriate." Dad takes a drinks a bit of his drink that Natasha hands him. She asks, "Is that dirty enough for you?" Ew, Dad says, "Gold face, brown hand. The Jaeger. I'll give that a look. Bring them over." Natasha brings him the box of watches. Dad says, "I'll take that. Why don't you…" She sits, smiles softly and starts helping him cover his bruise. Dad goes on, "I gotta say it. It's hard to get a read on you. Where are you from?" Natasha says, "Legal." Dad says, "Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?" That catches my attention. Why would he ask her that? He's hiding something and with questions like that it makes me scared to know what it is that he's hiding. He's always tense, uncomfortable and he's going out of his way to do crazier things than normal. What is going on? Natasha says, "I'd do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with." After she says that my phone pings and I look down to see it's a text from Clint we've been texting a lot over the last five days and I have to say I like him a lot, he's just amazing.

Hours later my dad in drunk in front of everyone in the Iron Man suit. Pepper and I are beside ourselves trying to figure out how to get him off stage. Uncle Rhodey walks in and says, "Hey Pepper. Hey Melody." Pepper says, "I'm going to get some air." And I say quietly, "Hey Uncle James." He asks, "What's wrong?" We motion to dad and Pepper says, "We don't know what to do." Uncle James says, "You gotta be kidding me. That's it, I'm making…." I say, "No, no, no. Don't call anyone." Uncle James says, "Pepper, Melody. This is ridiculous. I just stuck my neck out for this guy." Pepper says, "I know. I know. We get it. I'm gonna handle it, okay Just let us handle it." I nod and say, "Please Uncle James." He says, "Handle it. Or I'm gonna have to." We head up to the stage to try to help my dad before he gets into trouble. Dad says, "You know, the question I get asked most often is, "Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?" Just like that." Pepper takes the mic and says, "Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" Dad says, "I love you." I'm not too sure to who though. Pepper goes on, "Unbelievable! Thank you so much. Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming." The crowd is not happy about this statement and neither is dad.

Dad says, "No, no, no, we can't … Wait, wait, wait. We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles." Pepper says, "You're out of control, okay? Trust us on this, okay?" dad says, "You're out of control gorgeous." I roll my eyes; this is ridiculous I say, "It's time to go to bed. It's time." Dad says, "Give me another smooch," to Pepper who looks like she wants to do the opposite. Pepper says, "You're not going to be happy about this." Dad says, "Come on, you know you want to." Pepper says, "You just peed in the suit." Dad says, "I know. It has a filtration system." Pepper says, "It's not sexy." I say, "Standing right here guys." Dad says, "You could drink that water." I say, "Dad, Ew!" Pepper says, "Just send everybody home, okay? It's time to…" Dad says, "If you say so." Pepper says, "Okay. I'll take this, you take that." She exchanges microphone for bottle. Dad says, "Pepper Potts. She's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes. And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's the door." Dad accidently shoots the door with the suit. Some girl throws a bottle in the and dad shoots it. Dad continues to shot things than he looks over at me. I do not like the look he's giving me. He says, "Melody! You can do cool tricks too! Show everyone what you can do. Make things freeze." I feel like I've been dowsed with cold water. How could he? I turn and run from the party with tears pouring down my face. I get to the end of my drive and call Clint.

He answers quickly, "Hello?" I say, "Will you come get me please. I know we just met and this is all still really new, but you are the only person I know who can get me out of here." He says, "I'll be there in five." And true to his word a fast and fancy car pulled up five minutes later. I got in the car and he asks, "What happened?" I say, "My dad went too far. We have a secret about me one only him and I know and it is important we keep it that way. He just basically told a room full of people I've never seen in my life about it. He's drunk in his Iron Man suit. He is going to lose it and I put a lot of work into it too. It means a lot to me too. I say this all the time, but I really mean it right now. Just once I want him to be the adult and me to be the teenager." He puts his hand on my leg and says, "Let's get you out her for tonight we'll go back to the place Nat and I are staying and we'll figure this all out tomorrow." I grab his hand and lace our fingers as I lay my head on his shoulder and say, "Just get me out of here please." He spends off and away from my house, and the further away we get the more calm I feel.

When we get back to his and Natasha's apartment I say, "He's out of control and I don't know what's causing him to be like this. I'm scared for him." Clint says, "Natasha knows I think, but our boss, Coulson's boss is forbidding her from talking about it, but I think after tonight our boss will talk to him and help get this figured out." I sigh and say, "I kind of guessed she might know, and as much as I want to know what's going on with him I won't pressure you guys to tell me. He needs to do that anyway. Thank you for getting me out of there though, he went too far tonight." He nods and asks, "So what did he do that went too far?" I say, "One day if things get that far and I completely trust you, I'll tell about it, but today I need you to trust me and know it's something no one should know ever." He nods and leaves it alone. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the door opening and Natasha entering the room. She says, "Melody, my boss needs to talk to you. It's for your sake and your father's." I nod and say, "Just say when." I hear a voice say, "Now." And in walks a man wearing an eye patch, he says, "Hello, Ms. Stark, I'm Nick Fury director of SHIELD." I nod and say, "Hello, director Fury. What can I do for you?"

He goes on to tell me about what's been going on and to hear what my father has been hiding is devastating. He shows me all of their research and his. I don't know why he didn't tell me about this, I'm a scientist too, I could have been helping him find a cure, but oh no Tony Stark knows every freaking thing. No one needs to help him, he can do it all. As worried about my dad as I am, I'm so far beyond pissed at him too. I say, "What do you need from me?" Fury says, "We need you to help him find a cure." As I look over the research again I say, "Well I don't have a permanent cure yet, but a temp fix would be lithium dioxide. It would help for a while not permanently, but it would give me some time to work with him to find a real fix." Fury nods and says, "Ok we'll get lithium dioxide. I don't know what your father did, but Agent Romanoff said it wasn't good. So I imagine you'll want to stay here tonight, but I need you to meet me somewhere tomorrow to talk to your father." I nod and say, "Of course. I'll be there." Fury nods and swiftly leaves the apartment. That guy is a bad ass.

Natasha says, "Fury wants me to keep track of your father tonight to make sure we know where to find him in the morning, so you can sleep in my room tonight." I nod and say, "Thank you. And good luck my father is not easy to find." She smirks and says, "I think I'll manage." With that said she takes of her leave. Clint leads me to Natasha's room and says, "You need to get some sleep. You are going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I nod and get up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. I say, "Thank you." He nods and says, "One second." He leaves the room and comes back with a t-shirt. He says, "This is mine you can sleep in it tonight. Good night Melody. This was an interesting second date." I laugh and say, "You consider this our second date?" He nods and says, "Yeah, I do." He gives me one quick kiss and says, "Good night Melody." I smile and say, "Good night, Clint. By the way let's not have so many people come on our next date with us." He smirks and says, "I'll do my best." After he says that he leaves the room. I change into his shirt and curl up in Natasha's bed this day was horrible.


	14. Fixing Dads Mess

The next morning Clint wakes me up early and says, "Fury called he wants to meet at your house. I'm to drop you off, but not engage. Just in case we need to check on your father again, Fury thinks it's better that he doesn't know who I am." I nod and say, "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." He hands me a bag and says, "Nat dropped these off for you." I nod and he leaves the room. I get dressed in what Nat brought me which is shorts, a black kiss tank top, and black wedges. All of these things were obviously from my closet. I throw my hair is a ponytail and I am ready to go. I grab my phone and leave Natasha's room. When I step out of it Clint asks, "You ready to go?" I nod and say, "Yeah I'm ready." We make some small talk on the way over, I can tell he's trying to cheer me up a little before I go deal with the mess my father has made. I really appreciate that. He and Natasha say they need someone like me, but I think I need them too. Clint is the best guy ever and Natasha has been a good friend so far. When we get to my house I lean over and give him a kiss. I say, "I'll text you later." He nods and says, "Can't wait, good luck." I nod and get out of the car and head inside to wait.

I beat them there, but not by much because ten minutes after Clint left they pulled up. Dad comes in and says, "Oh, Melody. I'm so sorry." I say, "Not now dad. We have to fix your mess." He turns and glares at Fury. Dad says, "You told her?" Fury rolls his eye and says, "Who do you think told us about the lithium dioxide?" Dad turns to me and says, "That was you?" I roll my eyes and say, "Yes, dad it was. I'm smarter than you give me credit for apparently." He says, "I know you are smart that's not why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could figure it out alone." I say, "Well apparently you can't, so now you are going to take my help and you are going to take SHIELD's help. And after last night you don't get a say in it anymore." He nods and we all get settled to listen to what Fury has to say about dad's issue.

Fury says, "That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Dad interrupts, "No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my…" Fury says, "No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery." Dad asks, "Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?" Fury says, "Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco." I say, "Wait his son was the man who attacked you?" Dad says, "Yes, he blames the Starks for all that is wrong with the world." I roll my eyes and say, "At this point who doesn't."

Dad nods and says, "You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" I too was curious about this. If there's a way dad usually finds it. Fury says, "He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Ah, grandpa was capable of being nice to dad. Just not to his face. Dad says, "He said that?" Fury asks, "Are you that guy? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart. And you have a better shot at solving it if you have your daughter's help. She is after all smarter than you." I look up at him in shock. Dad says, "What do you mean she's smarter than me." Fury shrugs and says, "I saw the IQ test she had changed. She made you guys even, but really her IQ is higher than yours. Use that to your advantage." Dad turns to me and asks, "Is that true?" I nod and he asks, "Why did you hide it?" I shrug, "You can be sensitive sometimes I didn't want to rub it in." He says, "I'm proud of you princess and I should have known. You read people so well and things come so naturally to you. Even more so than they do for me."

Dad moves back to the original subject about his dad, "I don't know where you get your information, but my dad wasn't my biggest fan." Fury asks, "What do you remember about your dad?" Dad says, "He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school." That's kind of sad, but I don't think that's how grandpa really felt. Fury says, "That's not true." Dad says, "Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did." Fury informs him, "As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

Dad says, "What?" I say, "That's so cool!" Fury says, "I got a two o'clock." I laugh as dad says, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?" Fury says, "Okay, you're good, right?" Dad says, "No, I'm not good." Fury looks to me and says, "You got this? Right? Right?" I nod and say, "I'll figure it out." As dad says, "Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get." Fury ignores dad and says, "Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?" Dad says, "Yeah." I go over to Coulson and say, "It's so nice to see you again Agent Coulson." He says, "You as well Ms. Stark. Please call me Phil." I nod and say, "Than call me Melody." Fury says, "And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you." The man has style I don't think anyone can debate that. Natasha says, "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck."

As she passes me she says, "Your phone still works Clint would go crazy if he couldn't reach you." I nod, but don't respond. We don't need dad prying in on this conversation. Dad turns to Phil and says, "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice." Phil responds, "I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernannywhile you drool into the carpet. Okay?" I laugh go Phil! Dad says, "I think I got it, yeah." I say, "You deserved that one dad." Dad nod and Phil says, "Enjoy your evening's entertainment." I look at dad and say, "Well I guess we better get to work." He nods and grabs the case with grandpa's name on it. Off to the lab we go.

I love my dad, but I am so incredibly mad at him still. I am going to push that down and focus on making him better, but once we have done that I think I might take some time away. He didn't trust me with something that I could have helped on which hurts enough, but he didn't trust and his life is on the life that makes it much worse. I shake all these thoughts from my head and pull out my phone while dad is distracted. I text Clint: (I'm going into the lab with dad. I'll text you when I can.) I put my phone away and walk over to dad. He opens the case to reveal research, blue prints and film. Dad puts the film and we both go over the research and blue prints. The video starts and it is grandpa saying, "Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust heath, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of… I'm Howard Stark and everything you'll need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally… Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that?"

Little dad has picked one of the buildings up off the model. Grandpa says, "Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where's your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go. I'll… I'll… I'll come in and…" The video changes and a man says, "Are you waiting on me?" Grandpa is drinking what looks like whiskey. The video changes again and grandpa says, "So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I'd like to personally show you my ass. I'd like to… I can't… This is… I can't… We have this, don't we? This is a ridiculous way… Everything is achievable through technology." He and dad are more alike than they think. The video changes again and grandpa says, "Tony. You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you." I totally knew grandpa loved dad, he just couldn't ever express it to dad. I look over and see that dad is crying and I hurry over to him.

He pulls me into a hug and says, "You know I feel that way about you right? You are my greatest creation. I go too far sometimes and I take for granted all the things people do for me, but I love you so much. I don't want you to have to hear that from a video, I want you to hear it from me." I hug him tightly and say, "I know dad and I love you too." He says, "I'm not upset that you are smarter than me. I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry you felt like you had to tone down your intelligence for me." I say, "I just wanted us to be equal. I love you dad and I don't mind slowing myself down sometimes for you." He smiles at me and says, "You are an incredible kid. You are smart, talented, and gorgeous. I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished." I smile and say, "Thank you daddy and I'm so proud of you too." We just sit there for a moment and for a split second I feel like I can be the teenager for once it is a nice feeling, but of course I know it won't last long.

After a while of us just sitting there dad says, "I have to run to the restroom kiddo I'll be right back." By his body language and facial expression I know he's lying. I wait five minutes and then ask, "Jarvis is dad still in the house?" I'm not at all surprised when my answer is, "No, Melody he is not." Awesome. I'm not mad at him for leaving, because I really want to believe there is a good reason for him leaving. I'm mad because he didn't explain or take me with him where ever he went. I don't really know what to do, so I do the only thing I can think of. I pull out my phone and dial Clint's number. He answers after two rings. He says, "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I say, "Yeah I am, but my dad has gone AWOL and I don't know where he went. I'm not really sure what to do, I figured you would know what to do, or at least I hoped you would." He sighs and says, "Your dad really has to make everything difficult huh?" I roll my eyes and say, "Tell me about it." He says, "Let me call Coulson and I'll call you right back." I say, "Ok." After that we hang up. While I wait for his call back I decide to continue to go through the research we have to work with. One of us might as well be working.

About ten minutes later my phone rings and I answer, "Hello?" Clint says, "Coulson already figured he was gone and he wants you to go get him. I'm coming to get you and I'll drop you off there too." I say, "Ok I'll meet you out front." After the phone call I continue to work for a little bit longer than head outside to meet Clint.


	15. Fixed the Problem

Clint pulled up in the same nice car from last night. When I get in I say, "My dad is starting to really make me mad. We have a nice moment and then he sneaks out of the freaking house without telling me where he's going or that he was going. Why can't my dad be the parent and I be the kid? I feel like I'm raising him." Clint says, "I'm sorry darling. We know where he is. I will get you to him and you can get him back to work. Maybe after this is over you can come with Nat and me somewhere. Catch a little break from all this." I smile at him and say, "That would be nice Clint." He smiles back and says, "Than it's done. We get all this figured out and we'll make it happen."

I know we just met, but I can really see myself falling for this guy. Sometimes I think he too good to be true. We pull up to Stark Industries, of course he came here to talk to Pepper. I'm not only one he pissed off last night. I lean over and give Clint a kiss and say, "I'll text you later." He smirks and says, "You better we still need to go on our third date, so you can tell me this ultra big secret you are keeping." I roll my eyes and say, "I still can't believe you counted last night as our second date. I mean it on our next date I don't want so many people there." He laughs and says, "I'll do what I can." With a roll of my eyes I get out of the car and head inside.

I go up to Pepper's office to see dad staring at something. He says, "We have to get this home quickly!" Well hello to you too. We get the model back to the house, after much struggle and set it up. Dad clearly sees something in it and I don't get much of a chance to study it so I don't see it yet. He has Jarvis scan the model. Dad says, "Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a projection." Jarvis responds, "1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir." I am still looking for what dad sees in this model. This is probably the first time he's ever seen something that I didn't. Dad says, "How many buildings are there?" Jarvis says, "Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" I love that we built him with sarcasm. Dad says, "That was rhetorical. Just show me. What does that look like to you Jarvis? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the unisphere. Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them." Even Jarvis seems to be confused as he says, "What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?"

Dad says, "I'm discovering… Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework. Dad. Dead for almost 20 years and still taking me to school." Jarvis says, "The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." I look at the discovery in amazement dad and grandpa figured this out that's amazing!

Dad says, "Thank Dad." I smile and say, "Grandpa was smarter than you gave him credit for." Jarvis interrupts, "Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize." I roll my eyes and say, "Jarvis have you met us? Impossible isn't in our vocabulary." Dad says, "Get ready for a major remodel, fellas and lady. We're back in hardware mode." We begin smashing walls with sledge hammers, drilling holes in the floor, fiddling with wires, putting together pipes.

Sometime later while we are working away Agent Coulson enters. He says, "I heard you broke the perimeter. " Dad says, "Yeah. That was, like, three years ago. Where have you been?" Agent Coulson says, "I was doing some stuff. That's why I sent your daughter after you." Dad says, "Yeah, well, me too and it worked. Hey, I'm playing for the home team Coulson, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls? And wait sent her? How did you get to Stark Industries Melody?" I roll my eyes and say, "Don't worry about it."

Agent Coulson pulls out what appears to be Captain America's Shield, but if I had to guess it's probably a prototype grandpa worked on. Phil asks, "What's this doing here?" Dad says, "That's it. Bring that to me." Agent Coulson does very reluctantly. Someone is a Captain America fan, that's cute. Phil says, "You know what this is?" Dad responds, "It's exactly what I need to make this work. Lift the coil. Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go. And… Drop it. Drop it. Perfectly level. I'm busy. What do you want?" Agent Coulson says, "Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico." I freeze up, if he's needed there and Natasha is needed here, than that means he might have to take Clint with him. Dad says, "Fantastic. Land of Enchantment." Coulson says, "So I'm told." Dad asks, "Secret stuff?" Coulson responds, "Something like that. Good luck." Dad says, "Bye. Thanks." And they shake hands. Coulson tells dad, "We need you." Dad replies, "Yeah, more than you know." Coulson says, "Not that much."

Coulson heads upstairs and I say, "I'll be right back dad. I'm going to walk Coulson out." Dad makes a noise of acknowledgement, but goes back to work. I hurry upstairs and catch Coulson before he walks out the door. I say, "I know I can't know what's going on or where for sure you will be, but can I at least know if Clint has to go?" He smiles softly at me and says, "I'm going down to access the situation and if I deem it necessary Clint will have to come down. However, I am aware that Clint wants to go away with you when it can be down and as long as you stay away from any SHIELD business you should be able to come with him, should he have to come to New Mexico." I smile and say, "Thank you Phil."

When I get back downstairs I hear Jarvis say, "Initializing prismatic accelerator. Approaching maximum power." Dad says, "That was easy." Jarvis says, "Congratulations sir. You have created a new element. Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics." I jump up and hug dad. I say, "You did it dad!" He says, "No princess we did it together!" I smile and say, "You finish this up here; I'm going to run out and get us some food. I am starving." He nods and I grab the keys to my car and my wallet then head out for some food, it has been a long few days.


	16. Things go Wrong and Taking a Break

I was gone for maybe forty-five minutes getting food. When I walked in the house was completely silent. Maybe dad was so concentrated he was quiet. No that doesn't sound like him at all. I hurry down to the lab only to see he isn't there and neither is his Iron Man suit. Oh no I say, "Jarvis find dad. Now!" Then I pull out my phone and call Clint he answers after two rings, "Hello?" I say, "Clint my dad and an Iron Man suit are gone." Just then Jarvis turns the TV on and dad is at the Stark Expo and all of Justin Hammers copycat suits are shooting at my dad. I say, "Oh no, Clint it's bad. Get here, I need you!" He says, "On my way."

Once he hangs up I say, "Jarvis find a way to hack into those damn suits. Justin Hammer isn't smart enough to keep us out of them." I patch a call through to my dad as I sit at the computer and begin trying to hack the suits myself. He answers, "Yes, princess?" I say, "I have Jarvis trying to hack the suits attacking you and I'm working on them myself. Justin Hammer is not smart enough to keep us out." Dad sighs, "Justin Hammer didn't build these. Ivan the man who attacked me did." I say, "I thought he was dead." He says, "So did I, until he called while you were gone. When I went to see him." I say, "Hold up, you went to see him?" He says, "Yeah I wanted to know who he was." I roll my eyes and say, "And you didn't think it was important to tell me." He says, "Not really. Look sweetie I'm busy. We'll talk later. Keep hacking." Then the jerk hangs up on me. I watch these drones fly after my father in fear. But I have to force myself to look away and focus on trying to hack into them.

This Ivan guy is a freaking genius I'm struggling to get into his system which is not good for my dad or the innocent people watching this. My phone starts ringing and I see that it's Natasha. I answer, "Super busy right now." She asks, "Doing what?" I say, "I imagine trying to stop Ivan like you, but in a different way." She says, "How are you doing it?" I say, "I'm trying to hack the suits. I hear noise upstairs I'm assuming Clint just got here." She says, "I need blue prints of Justin Hammers Facility. That is where Ivan is." I say, "Jarvis send her the blue prints she needs and a scan of the building." He says, "Yes, Melody." I say, "Done Natasha. Need anything else?" She says, "No keep hacking." I say, "I never stopped. Good luck." She says, "You too."

After we hang up Clint comes running down the stairs. He asks, "What's going on." I point to the TV as an answer. He says, "Fuck. What are you doing?" I say, "Trying to hack those damn knockoffs, but Ivan is fucking good and it is hard to crack his system. Jarvis and I are both trying." He says, "How can I help?" I say, "Believe it or not you being here helps. And if someone comes here after the other suits you can do more to defend them than I can." He says, "And protect you. I care more about you than the damn suits." I roll my eyes and say, "I can protect myself."

He says, "We only did one day of self defense. I don't think you are quite there yet." I roll my eyes again and say, "Well I guess this can count as our third date." I hold out my hand and create an ice ball and drop it to the ground and let it shatter. He says, "Well damn I would have brought flowers if I knew this was our third date. And that was fucking awesome." I say, "Keep it to yourself. It's no one's business. Not even SHILED's." He says, "I can't lie if they ask me directly, but I'm not going to offer up that information." I nod and say, "Thank you now stop distracting me." I see dad managed to most of the extra robots off his trail. I get another call from Nat. I answer, "Yes?" She says, "I'm here, but Ivan is gone. I managed to open his system, but I can't do much." I say, "No what you did is perfect. I rebooted Uncle Rhodey's suit. He should have control of it now." She says, "Great. One less problem to worry about."

After she says that we hang up, now is not the time to be lost in conversation. I continue to try to control the other suits, but I still can't break through. This guy is good and it is so frustrating. At least he has Rhodey to have his back. Watching those two fight together is kind of a heartwarming thing to see. When I see the mega suit Ivan built I was terrified for my dad, but he and Rhodey managed to take him down. But of course the jerk ridged all the suits to blow. I let out a sigh of relief when dad and Uncle Rhodey made it out of there safely. I turn off the video feed when dad lands in front of Pepper. Letting them have this moment of privacy. I turn to Clint and say, "I need out of here Clint. I need a break from him and all of this. He still doesn't understand that his actions have consequences."

Clint pulls me into his arms and says, "I talked to Coulson. He wants me down in New Mexico and I think you should come with me." I look up at him and say, "Yes, I'll go with you." He nods and says, "What are you going to tell your dad?" I say, "I don't know I'll figure it out." I add, "Jarvis from here on out unless it is an emergency do not allow my father to track or trace me. Do you understand?" He says, "Yes, Melody." I say to Clint, "I'm relieved he's ok, but I am just so mad at him." He says, "Let's head over to mine and Natasha's apartment so you can get some sleep in a place not so easy to break into."

He leads me down to his car and we sped off to his and Natasha's apartment. When we get there he says, "I'll grab you a shirt and meet you in Natasha's room." I say, "I know this is sudden and I promise I won't be this needy again, but can I sleep with you? I really don't want to be alone tonight." He nods and says, "Of course darling. Anytime." We go into his room and he hands me a shirt than grabs a pair of sweatpants and going into his bathroom. I quickly strip down and put on his shirt. When he comes out of the bathroom in nothing, but sweatpants, we both get into his bed. I'm lying just a little apart from him when he pulls so that I'm lying with my head on his chest. We lay there in silence and eventually I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

We are up not to early the next day and we get dressed quickly so we can head to my house to see dad. Today is the day he meets with SHIELD about what I'm not sure. Today is also the day that Clint and I leave for New Mexico. Not that I'm telling dad where we are going. When we get to my house I tell Clint, "Wait here. I'll be out soon." He nods and gives me a quick kiss. As I head inside I'm feeling multiple emotions. Relief that he is ok, sadness that he has kept some big secretes from me, mad for the same reason, and more relief for this tiny almost break I'm supposed to be getting with Clint. When dad sees me he says, "Where have you been? Jarvis wouldn't tell me where you were just that you were ok and you could only be tracked if it was an emergency." I nod and say, "Don't worry about where I was. How did the SHILED meeting go?"

He says, "Stupid they don't think I'm a good fit for their 'Avengers Initiative.' They say Iron Man is, but Tony Stark isn't? I mean how can you have one without the other?" I roll my eyes and say, "It sounds like they figured out you can't and choose to have neither rather than have you." He says, "What's wrong with you. You are usually nicer to daddy." I say, "Dad, you have kept things, life changing things, from me. You have lied to me and disregarded my feeling entirely. Not to mention you almost told a whole lot of strangers about my powers. I love you, but honestly I need a break. I'm heading out with a friend for a while. You won't be able to track me so don't even try."

Dad is speechless. As we stand there staring at each other Pepper enters the house. She walks up to dad and puts her arm around him and say, "What's going on?" I smile and say, "I'm happy for you two and I know you'll watch out for him Pepper while I'm away." She nods and says, "Of course I will where are you going?" I smile sadly and say, "Sorry if I tell you he'll figure it out somehow. I just need sometime away and I'm leaving right now with a friend to get it." She frowns and says, "Are you sure it's safe?" I smile at her and say, "It is I promise." She nods and says, "Well then safe travels." Dad is still speechless so I head upstairs to quickly pack my bag. I don't take too long to pack I'm not going for too long maybe a week or two. When I get downstairs I hug Pepper and I hug dad. He says, "You're really leaving?" I smile sadly at him and say, "Only for a little while. I love you daddy. I just need to think. I'll be back before you know it." He sighs and pulls me into another hug as he says, "I'm going to miss you princess." I say, "I'm going to miss you too."

Clint and I get to New Mexico with a problem. Coulson was even nice enough to get us a hotel suite so we had two rooms like their apartment. I mean I know I shared a bed with him the other night, but it's too soon to make that an every night thing. We got settled in last night and today is off to whatever mission he and Coulson are on. While they are gone I watch dad getting his medal of honor. I crack up over who has to present it to him. Nick Fury is good; he is the only one who could have pulled something like this off. Senator Stern says, "It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr. Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure." You can almost see how painful this is for him. He kind of deserves it. He pins uncle Rhodey's medal on no problem, but I see dad jump a bit when Stern pins his to him. I guess he stabbed him with the pin, dad deserved that to. I wonder what the next adventure being Iron Man's daughter will bring. Then again I am now dating a SHIELD agent and I'm best friends with one too. I wonder which one of the three will bring me problems next. I can't wait to find out; I love the crazy people in my life.


	17. Helping SHIELD

We have been in New Mexico for a day and I still have no clue what we are doing here. Not that I am asking why we are anyway. I know its SHIELD business and I am just lucky they let me come with Clint in the first place. I spent the morning and early afternoon with Clint, but he left mid afternoon to go do his job. He has to travel a little bit to get there because it is a little town in the middle of nowhere and we are staying in a hotel in the closest town to it, to not draw attention to ourselves.

I texted dad when I got here, but haven't actually called him yet. I'm just not ready to talk to him. I love my dad so much, but even I know he needs to take things more seriously or people are going to get hurt. Clint says he doesn't think we will be here long because his expertise really isn't very useful here. He doesn't think we'll be here for a full week probably only a few days. Which is fine with me he said he'd come back to Malibu with me until he was sent on another mission. As I settle into bed to watch a movie I can't help but wonder what Clint is up too? I hope he's ok.

Clint's P.O.V.

As I get into position to stop this lunatic who is taking out all our agents I can't help but to groan a little. I'm missing spending time with Melody to stop some guy the other agents should have been able to stop a little easier? It feels unnecessary. I told Melody we probably wouldn't be here long and I meant once we have a good guard set up for all the scientists there is no use for me. I know nothing about all of this. Now Melody probably does and if she doesn't she could learn, she is so incredibly smart and beautiful it hurts. I hear Coulson say, "Barton, talk to me."

I respond to Coulson over the radio, "You want me to slow him down sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" All of SHIELD superiors are used to my sarcasm and attitude by now, not that I have ever felt bad about it.

Coulson says back, "I'll let you know." I hold position to be ready to stop this guy the way apparently no other agent could. I'm a little curious to see what he is after here and how he really thinks he is going to get whatever it is out of here with all these people in his way. More agents continue to come at him and he takes every last one out.

I say, "You better call it Coulson. I'm starting to root for this guy." Because he was a sight to see as he took out everyone and everything that came at him. If it wasn't such a serious situation it would have been entertaining to watch. The guy was good; he had to have some kind of military training to take out all these agents so easily. I watched as he ripped the tent to get into where the hammer was. I say, "Last chance sir."

Coulson is quick to say, "Wait! I want to see this." I can't say I really blame him. We don't know what this hammer is or where it came from or why we can't move it. Maybe this guy can shed some light or maybe he's just a lunatic. Either way, Coulson and I are watching the situation unfold to find out. I stay in position the whole time just to be safe. He is confident as he approaches the hammer, but as he pulls it much like when we try it doesn't budge. He lets out a yell and falls to his knees. He looks disappointed and so does Coulson.

Coulson says, "Alright show's over. Ground units move in." I stand down as the guy is cuffed and carted away. I almost feel bad for the guy, but he didn't really have a solid plan here so I don't know what he thought would happen.

Coulson has been trying to get this guy to talk and he wouldn't talk. We had an issue of a Dr. Selvig coming to get the guy. Coulson let them go, but both he and I knew the story Selvig told was a lie. As the two of them left Coulson said, "Follow them." As some agents left to follow his orders he turns to me and says, "We need Melody for this one Clint. She can read people and hack better than anyone we have. Bring her in."

I sigh and ask, "Is this necessary?" I really don't want to drag her into this even though I know he is right. We don't have anyone as good as she is at either of those things. But it's dangerous to drag her into this. On the other hand she can take care of herself with her power and it's not like I would let anything happen to her.

Coulson say, "It's necessary Barton. We need to know this guy." I nod and turn around to head back to our Hotel. I hope she doesn't mind the wake up call. For the first time in my life I feel bad for something. I feel bad she's being dragged into this.

Melody's P.O.V.

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. When I open my eyes I see Clint there. I glance out the window to see it's still dark outside. I ask, "What's up Clint?" Because he wouldn't be waking me up for no reason. I feel like this trip is about to go from vacation to work real quick.

He says, "Coulson needs your expertise to help us with the mission." That was the vaguest answer I have ever received. Not to brag, but I have expertise on a lot of things. Which one does he need?

I ask, "What kind of expertise?" Hopefully he will be less vague this time around. Because I can't do much without at least a few details to work with. I don't need to know everything, but something would be helpful.

Clint says, "Your ability to hack and your ability to read people." Knowing those were the only details I was going to get I push myself up and out of bed. Once I am up I grab a Falling in Reverse tank top and some ripped black skinny jeans then head to the bathroom. I change as quickly as possible then brush my teeth and finally throw my hair up in a ponytail. When I exit the bathroom I quickly put on my purple converse. Clint asks, "You ready?"

I nod and say, "Let's go." He grabs my hand and we walk hand and hand down to the car. Once we get there he opens the door for me and helps me into the vehicle. He then makes his way to the driver's side and we are off.

It didn't take us as long as I thought it would to get to the SHIELD site. When arrived we walked over to Coulson hand and hand again, which made me feel super giddy that he would let his co-workers see us this way. When we reached Coulson he gave the low down about the guy they let go. I watched the video of him breaking in and the video of Coulson talking to him a few times before I came to a conclusion.

I look at Coulson and say, "I don't think he works for your enemies like you think. No doubt he has military training, but he could have gone anywhere and gone after anything if he worked for the bad guys. Instead he came here. He came here for the hammer he didn't even look at anything else. He was absolutely heartbroken when he couldn't lift the hammer. Almost like he had just lost the love of his life. He has an attachment to that hammer, why I won't know unless I talk to him. He also didn't show any reactions when you were talking to him. Not to any name you named it looked like he didn't even know what those where honestly."

Coulson nods and says, "Ok now I need you to hack into this background we found on him. It is a little suspicious." I nod and begin doing what he asks. It doesn't take me long to break into his background and what I found is a little confusing to say the least.

I say, "Everything in this background is fake as you suspected, but it's the only thing on the internet that proves that this guy exists. There is literally nothing on him beyond this fake background. This is the only photo in existence of him. He's like a ghost."

A noise was heard and Coulson says, "Thank you Melody." I nod and Clint leads me out I guess I can't know anymore than that. That's ok I really don't want to know anymore. As we leave the tent I hear Coulson say, "What the hell was that?" I don't hear the explanation not that I really wanted to. Clint helps me back in the car and we head off yet again.

After we have been driving a minute Clint says, "Thank you for doing that. I'm sorry I had to drag you into my work." I smile softly at him he is so sweet to care. He really is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

I say, "It's ok Clint. I never mind helping if I can." He nods and grabs my hand. We spend the rest of the drive just talking and laughing about random things. Being around him is just so easy I don't even know why it is so easy, but it is. Clint got a call from Coulson apparently we missed some stuff, but it all got sorted without him there.

After the craziness of the first two days Clint and I had a chill three more days. We spent it just being a normal couple it was nice. We were getting set to head to meet up with my dad, when Clint got a call from Fury. He was needed on a very important assignment. He felt bad, but I told him I understood. He promised to call and text when he could, he also said he'd come see me as soon as he could. I told him that's all I asked for.

He drove me to the airport where I had dad's private jet waiting for me. Not that I told him that I'm surprising him in New York apparently. Luckily I had to call Pepper to set this up and she let me know where they would be. As we got to my drop off point Clint pulled me into a tight hug and says, "I'll be seeing you soon princess. I promise. Text me as soon as you land. I promise to call you and text you as often as I can."

I nod against his chest and say, "I will. Text me when you get where you are going and be safe please." I don't know what his new mission is and there is zero amounts of details he can give so I am completely worried about him already. But I don't want to be that clingy annoying girlfriend so I'm keeping on a brave face.

Clint says, "I'll do my best. Don't worry babe." I nod and pull away from his chest. He gives me a long lingering kiss. We pull apart and head our separate ways. It was super hard to walk away from him, but I know I have too.

My flight wasn't too long and I took a cab to the hotel Pepper and dad were staying at while the tower is being constructed. When I got there I went to the room Pepper told me they were in. I knocked on the door. A second later the door opened to reveal my father. He says, "Princess?" He looked completely shocked to see me.

I smile softly and say, "I told you I'd be back daddy." He quickly engulfs me in a hug and as annoyed with him as I am, I can't deny hugging him made me feel better. Especially while I'm stressed about what Clint could be doing.

Dad says, "It's good to have you back princess." I smile while he continues to hug me. I am not over anything that has happened by a long shot and there is so much that we have to work through, but it is so nice to see my dad again. Even when I am mad at him I still love him so much.

I say, "It's good to be back daddy!" This last year of my life has been so crazy and it feels like everyday gets a little crazier. I have no idea what's next, but I guess I better start preparing myself for it. I hope Clint is ok where ever he is and I hope dad and I can fix the damage done between us.


	18. We Have a Problem

Coulson's P.O.V.

I'm currently standing outside of our blacklisted site that is housing something very important. I am waiting for Director Fury to arrive. The cube has started to act up so to speak and we don't know what the protocol for this is. In the background I hear, "All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Please proceed to you designated vehicles for the safest evacuation. I repeat, All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Please proceed to you designated vehicles for the safest evacuation." We are trying to get everyone out because we do not want anyone getting hurt or worse.

Fury's chopper flies over head and lands in front of me. As soon as Fury and Hill reach me Fury asks, "How bad is it?" That is the question on everyone's mind and he is not going to like the answer I have for it.

I say, "That's the problem sir. We don't know." The look he gives me lets me know that is not the answer he wanted and I wish I had something more to give him. We make our way into the black site and down to where the cube is being held and studied. I inform Fury, "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

Fury says, "NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." See I anticipated him saying his because I had the same thought when Selvig informed of what was going on with the cube. It would be a lot easier to explain if Selvig had actually been messing with the cube.

I say, "He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Which is why this is all so unsettling. If no one was messing with it why is it acting up? There is no protocols at all when it comes to the cube we are making it up as we go.

Hill asks, "It just turned itself on?" She summed it up in one question, because that's basically what it did. As far as we can tell anyway. Hence the evacuation trying to save our people and our research.

Fury asks, "Where are the energy levels?" Nowhere good that's for sure. Sometimes deep down I think I'm too old for this. I just hope everyone makes it out safely.

I say, "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered evac." I made that call as soon as he told me the thing wouldn't shut down. Our people are worth more than that cube.

Fury asks, "How long to get everyone out?" It is a good question one I have knew the answer to because I set up this evacuation system for everyone's safety.

I tell Fury, "Campus should be clear in the next half-hour." I wasn't even a little surprised when fury says, "Do better." With that said I head off to do all I can to get these people out of here faster. I hope Fury has a plan. We are flying blind here.

Fury's P.O.V.

This is a disaster. Why did I want this damn job again? Maria and I make our way down the stairs. As we do so she says, "Sir, evacuation may be futile." I understand her point I do, we don't know what this thing is capable of. But our people are important so maybe evacuation is pointless, but it gives them more of a chance then just sitting here waiting.

I say, "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Hill is used to my attitude it's part of why she's my number two. She can handle it.

Hill says, "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Again I know she has a point, but I stand by my statement trying to evacuate is better than waiting around.

I tell her, "I need you to make sure the Phase two prototypes are shipped out." I know what she is going to say before she says it, because I know Maria. Everyone thinks I'm a bastard and they are right. Our people are important, but those weapons are how we will be able to defend ourselves against attacks we weren't prepared for in the past.

I was not even a little shocked when Hill says, "Sir, is that really a priority right now?" No one ever said being in charge was easy. I have to make hard calls and this is definitely one of them, but I will hold my ground because this is for the safety of our world.

I tell Maria, "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." She gives me a look and it is clear this is not an order she really wants to follow, but she also know better than to argue with me about this.

As she walks past me she says, "Yes sir." She then walks to the two agents waiting there and says, "With me." And the three of them head off to follow my orders.

I walk into the room where the cube is being held and say, "Talk to me doctor." Dr. Selvig is looking over the cube and the machines it's hooked up to. I hope he has found an answer for what is going on.

Selvig just says, "Director." Watching all the scientists study this cube is not making me feel any kind of confident that we are closer to a solution.

I say, "Is there anything you can tell me for certain?" Like I'm wrong and you guys might have figured out what the hell is wrong with this thing. Of course I'm never wrong so that it isn't likely.

Dr. Selvig says, "The Tesseract is misbehaving." Now is not the time for jokes and I don't even find that one a little funny. He better be taking this seriously.

I say, "Is that supposed to be funny." Does he not get I am not in the mood for this shit? I have a lot to deal with as Director and now this?

Selvig says, "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." So now this damn cube is like a person? Behaving really?

I say, "I assume you pulled the plug." He better have. I do not need this thing hurting anyone or worse. Because we really aren't completely sure what it can do. We did set up some protocols the best of our capabilities.

Selvig tells me, "She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..." I don't have the patience or the time to let him give a long winded explanation. So I cut him off and say, "We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

Selvig says, "But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." I don't like where this is going and I don't have time for it to go there.

I say, "That can be harmful. Where's agent Barton?" He was not happy to take this assignment at all. He didn't say why, but I know it has something to do with Melody Stark. I have to say that is a match I like. She is smart and very useful her being with Barton could bring her into SHIELD and she would be an amazing asset to have on our team.

Selvig says, "The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual." I look up to where he pointed and see Barton up above watching everything much like a hawk.

I say, "Agent Barton, report." He slides down a rope and makes his way over to me. I don't know if he's up there sulking because he didn't get the time off he requested to spend time with Melody or what. But I need him on this.

I say, "I gave you this detail so you can keep a close eye on things." Not so you could sulk about not seeing your girlfriend. Honestly.

Barton says, "Well, I see better from a distance." I can't argue that I guess. Hopefully, him watching from a distance let him see whatever set off this machine.

I ask, "Did you see anything that might set this thing off." I really hope he did because my life would be so much easier if we knew what caused this. I hear an assistant in the background say, "Doctor its spiking again." I cannot deal with this today.

Barton says, "No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." This end? What the hell could that possibly mean? I don't like the sound of this.

I say, "At this end?" I need some kind of explanation here I don't have time to figure that out myself. Too much is at stake right now.

Barton says, "Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Dating a genius is rubbing off on Barton we have a room full of scientists and he's the one who figured this out. I'm just going to hire Barton and his girlfriend to deal with this shit apparently they would be better at it then these trained professionals.

The cube starts freaking out. Barton and I watch on as a portal opens up and a man comes out of it. Agents approach the man who emerged from the portal. I say, "Sir please put down the spear." He does not listen, he instead tries to send some kind of blast at me from his spear. Luckily Barton knocks us out of the way. The strange man begins attacking my agents.

I see Loki with Barton he taps his spear on Barton's chest and I think he just took control of Barton. Well fuck. That is the last thing I need today Barton is my best damn agent. While he is distracted taking over another one of my agents I grab the Tesseract. Loki says, "Please don't. I still need that."

I need to stall him. I say, "This doesn't have to get any messier." I just need to buy some time and keep him distracted. Should be easy enough.

The man says, "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." So the man's name is Loki at least I got that out of him. He is just like every other arrogant jackass bad guy I've ever met. It shouldn't take much to keep him distracted. Just have to let him talk about himself.

Selvig then says, "Loki, Brother of Thor?" Great another alien. I am getting real fucking tired of these guys showing up here. They have their own damn planet can't they just stay there. We are getting real tired of having them here.

I say, "We have no quarrel with your people." Which is true we returned Dr. Foster's research to her as we promised Thor. And we even helped her out a little so she could continue and improve her research.

Loki says, "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Did he just call us an ant? This is why I was building the phase two weapons Thor may have been a good guy, but this bastard is not. I just need to keep him talking a while longer.

I say, "Are you planning to step on us?" Who the hell does this guy think he is? I do not need another egotistical asshole on this planet. Tony Stark is enough for us.

Loki replies, "I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Oh here we fucking go. Why did I want this damn job so much? Why? To deal with idiots like this one. I'm being punished I know it.

I ask, "Free from what?" I just need this conceited bastard to keep talking a little longer. He is making this a little too easy. Note to self this guy is easy to manipulate and distract. Which works out well for me.

Loki says, "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart...you will know peace." This guy is to damn much. I never thought I would ever say this in my life, but he makes me miss Tony Stark. How dare this bastard do that to me. He just took over Dr. Selvig too. Damn it I hate this guy.

I say, "Yeah, you say 'peace' I kind of think you mean the other thing." Just a little longer, I just need him to stay distracted a little bit longer.

Barton says, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Of course Barton would know the damn plan. I admit I wasn't counting on that. I still need a little more time, but I think Barton just cost me that and I don't how to get it back.

I say, "Like the pharaohs of old." Maybe I can still buy a little time. Maybe Barton didn't completely ruin this.

Selvig says, "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Hopefully that will throw him off a little, but I kind of doubt that it will. Luck has not been on our side today.

Loki says, "Well, then." Then Barton fucking shot me. I know he's being controlled, but I'm going to kick his ass until he is back in his right mind. The bastard shot me!

I immediately radio Maria, "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned... They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" I make my way out of the building as quickly as I can before it blows. I manage to get in the damn chopper and I watch as the black site crumples away. We fly above Barton and the unknown man and they manage to knock my chopper out of the sky.

I hear over the radio, "Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" This has been a nightmare and it is only going to get worse before it gets better.

I say, "The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Agents are hurt, our best agent is compromised, and so is our best scientist on this damn project.

Hill says, "A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors."

I say, "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." We need to get the cube back before Loki can cause anymore damage. Hill says, "Roger that."

I say, "Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." I will take down this bastard and anyone who gets in my way. It is my job to protect this planet and I take it pretty damn seriously.

Coulson asks, "What do we do? And who is going to tell Natasha and Melody?" On top of everything I have to worry about, now I we are going to have to deal with a pissed off Russian assassin and a pissed of genius. Things are about to get complicated.


End file.
